MONSTRUO
by Seiryu D'Baltazor
Summary: SIEMPRE CREI QUE EL ERA UN MONSTRUO... JAMAS COMPRENDI EL POR QUE LO ERA.. HASTA QUE MI MENTE TRAJO A MI LA RESPUESTA QUE OCULTE EN MIS RECUERDOS... MI HERMANO... MI QUERIDO MONSTRUO, MI AMADO EJECUTOR... ADVERTENCIA : yaoi/incest... "que decidir... mi amado refugio, o mi adorada locura... Taiga o Daiki"
1. PROLOGO

MONSTRUO

 _by Seiryu_

 _ *****_ _ **PROLOGO**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"LOS MOSNTRUOS Y DEMONIOS SI EXISTEN...ELLOS VIVIN DENTRO DE NUESTROS CORAZONES"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **\- Guarda Silencio... o nos descubrirán, Tetsuya** \- susurró con el aliento entrecortado casi al borde de la locura...

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _...recuerdo que cuando tenía 5 años, mi padre me regalo un equipo de cazador, con red incluida... estaba tan feliz que hice que de inmediato nos llevaran al jardín de la casa donde corrí por todos lados buscando y jugando al cazador._

 _Todo era nuevo visto a través de la lupa y podía imaginar que hacía y decía cada insecto... mi hermano mayor me seguía de cerca para que nada malo pasara._

 _El era mi cielo y mi tierra, el lugar donde siempre me sentí seguro... la persona que amaba más que incluso a mis padres. y él... él lo daba todo por mi._

 _De un momento a otro mis grandes ojos celestes, con la inocencia de un pequeño niño, desde entre los arbustos divisó una hermosa mariposa... con detalles azules y negros. Tan majestuosa que parecía algo fuera de este mundo, algo etéreo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, corrí soltando en el camino la red, e intenté tomarla con mis manos; pero cada vez que estaba a punto, ella esquivaba mis manos y huía..._

 _Mas, yo estaba empecinado en al menos acercarme a ella... era tan hermosa que comprendí que debía estar libre para seguir siendo bella...y hermoseando este mundo._

 _Tan metido iba en mis divagaciones de niño, que no me di cuenta de las ramas de un árbol que estaba en mi camino; tropecé de tal forma que mi cuerpo se fue de golpe hacia delante tan, tan rápido que no alcancé a poner mis manos y mi rostro dio de lleno contra el piso provocando me una herida en la frente que mancho mi rostro de rojo de inmediato._

 _Mi hermano corrió hasta mi a socorrerme, y de un solo movimiento me alzó en sus brazos y revisó mi herida con tanto cuidado, que ni siquiera sentí sus dedos. Mis lágrimas corrían cual ríos por mis mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que de un segundo a otro, sentí como mi hermano con su lengua comenzaba a limpiar._

 _Me quedé estático... era la primera vez que hacía eso... y en ese entonces, no pensé en nada, solo en que mi querido hermano limpiaba mi herida y se preocupaba por mi._

 _Me llevó dentro en brazos, puesto que yo no me soltaba de su pecho, y me recostó en nuestra habitación que compartíamos desde que yo nací._

 _\- tranquilo, bebé - me dijo con su voz ronca y suave.- nii-san te cuidará siempre._

 _Terminó acariciando mi rostro y besando mis labios..._

 _Terminando de limpiar mi herida, salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome ahí, pidiendo que aguardara por él._

 _Pasaron varios minutos, quizá media hora...yo ya comenzaba a dormirme, cuando entró corriendo mostrándome la red de caza.._

 _Ahí, aleteando sin poder zafarse, estaba aquella hermosa mariposa. Mi hermano la había cazado por mi y yo sentí mucha tristeza por el pobre insecto..._

 _De improviso metió la mano en la red y sacó la mariposa apretándola en la mano, me acerqué para decirle que la liberara, pero... antes de llegar a pronunciar alguna palabra, él tomó un alfiler y se lo clavó en el cuerpo, provocando que la hermosa mariposa aleteara con fuerza..._

 _Estoy seguro de que es imposible, pero mi mente de niño juró haber oído el grito de dolor de la pobre. El simplemente sonrió hacia mí con su rostro sombrío y esos ojos que parecían fuerza de si..._

 _Aquella vez sentí tanto miedo que incluso retrocedí varios pasos hacia mi cama... mi hermano no comprendió mi actitud... simplemente borró su sonrisa y lanzando el muestrario sobre su escritorio con la mariposa clavada aún aletando, salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí con el insecto moribundo._

 _Mis lágrimas de tristeza no pararon de desbordarse hasta que por fin la mariposita dejo de aletear y al parecer murió... ahi, dolorosa y solitariamente... un ser inocente que simplemente se equivocó de hora y lugar... un pequeño insecto que pago con su vida el haber sido visto por mis ojos._

 _Desde entonces... desde aquel entonces, todo cambió... absolutamente todo. Transformándose día a día, segundo a segundo... en lo que hoy en día es..._

 _En lo que sufro a diario... en lo que tengo que callar... y soportar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- por favor... por favor ya para -** le dije con un hilo de voz mientras mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar... dolía tanto.

 **-aún no acabo... si no te mueves, no alcanzaré a hacerlo antes de que mamá venga a despertarnos...** \- esbozó una gran sonrisa con sus dientes blancos y aquella mirada lasciva. **\- o quieres que nos descubran...** \- susurró cerca de mi oido y embistió aún mas fuerte y profundo **\- a mi no me molesta que ellos sepan.**

 **\- no!** \- le dije apretando los dientes y comencé a mover las caderas para que esto terminara luego... yo ni siquiera llegaba al orgasmo **.- solo faltan unos minutos para que suene el despertador.**

- **así se habla, hermanito... ahrora -** demandó dándome una fuerte nalgada - **muévete más rápido... no sabes como disfruto esto.**

 **\- Da...Daiki-Nii** \- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de sentir como iba aún más profundo dentro de mi y tocaba un punto que me hizo gemir con fuerza y temblar aún más...

.

.

Es así como comienzan la mayoría de mis días... con mi hermano forzándome antes de que suene el despertador, para que después llegue mamá y nos llame a desayunar... para luego salir a estudiar y mostrarle al mundo que, todo está bien. Que soy un tipo frío y antisocial. Y que mi familiar es la familia perfecta y feliz...

Nadie conoce mi secreto... nadie sabe que mi hermano mayor, por 5 años abusa de mi casi a diario, desde que tengo 8 años... y lo peor de todo... es que ya comienzo a pensar que... al parecer... mi cuerpo parece estarse acostumbrando...

Qué pecado más grande!... Me siento sucio... me siento sin valor. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que si esto llegase a saberse, el único que perderá todo, seré yo...

Porque para mi familia...solo soy un estorbo, un nada... un nadie.

Ayúdame Dios... por favor...alguien que me ayude.

Solo soy un títere en esta obra llamada vida...

y mi hermano...

.

.

 _ **Mi hermano es mi Titiritero**_.


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1º

Los Hermanos Ogiwara

.

.

.

.

"…ángel resplandeciente

No pude ver

Las oscuras intenciones

Que sientes por mi

Ángel caído

Dime por qué

Cuál es tu razón

Para lastimarme ante tus ojos"

Angels …. Within temptation

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Tetsuya, tengo 16 años, y ni siquiera sé a quién me parezco de mi familia, puesto que no tengo rasgos de ninguno. Mis ojos son azul cielo como mi cabello, piel blanca como la leche y aspecto de niña. ODIO ESO! Ser tan delicado en figura como una mujer es algo desagradable…..al menos para mí.

.

.

Provengo de una familia algo disfuncional….por así decirlo. Mi padre es un tipo bastante amable… algo introvertido pero buen padre. Casi siempre está de viaje por su trabajo y de los 7 días de la semana, es posible que solo lo veamos 1.

Por otra parte está mi madre…. Una mujer que me da miedo. Alguien que, a pesar de yo ser su hijo, me ha dicho de frente y sin miramientos que soy un estorbo, que no sirvo y que desearía que jamás hubiera nacido. La verdad esa mujer jamás me ha querido… y bueno, cuando era niño me afectaba…hoy en día ya todo da igual; por último, esta Daiki…mi hermano, él es todo lo contrario a mí. Es muy alto, más de 1.90 creo; a comparación de los 1.65 míos. El se parece a papá; moreno de rasgos masculinos marcados, ojos azules índigo, casi eléctricos. Es la estrella del equipo de Basket en su universidad. Con una personalidad arrogante y a la vez cautivadora para las chicas. El hijo ideal. El orgullo de mamá y papá.

…pero por otro lado…qué puedo decir de él…

La verdad mis sentimientos hacia él están mezclados entre amor y temor….. y he de tratar de explicarlo de la mejor forma…. Pues de verdad estoy demasiado...

Sí, demasiado…

Esto es confuso.

Cuando era pequeño, mamá muchas veces me dejó de lado, sin comida ni cuidado… a veces dormía empapado en el pañal y otras veces sucio y hasta enfermo. El primer recuerdo que tengo es a mi hermano preparándome la comida o leche….. bañándome como si yo fuera su hijo. Dormía con él en su cama abrazados, y era él el que me brindaba amor…

No fue extraño para mi, entonces, cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocarme y acariciarme más allá de lo que debe un hermano… tampoco fue sorpresa para mí, sus besos y arrumacos. Para mí era la forma en que él demostraba que me quería y la verdad, nunca me molestó.

Cuando cumplí 7 años, mi madre supo que a nuestro barrio, una mujer adinerada había llegado hacía poco a vivir…

Con lo interesada en el dinero que siempre fue, también averiguó que esa mujer tenía dos hijos. Uno de mi edad y otro menor… Fue cuando por fin surtí de ayuda para ella, como objeto a utilizar. Ella estaba tan obsesionada con esto, que me obligó incluso a estar tardes enteras, en pleno invierno, jugando en el parque cercano a la casa de esa mujer…. Sin importar mi salud. Después de todo….. yo solo era un objeto.

Siempre cuidaba de llegar a casa antes que papá o mi hermano lo hicieran, y me amenazaba para que yo no me quejara ni hablara…. El único que pareció sospechar algo, fue Daiki…. Me conocía tan bien, que cuando comencé a enfermar…. Una tarde nos siguió saltando sus clases y ahí fue cuando nos descubrió…

Conjuntamente, ese fue el día que conocí a los hermanos Ogiwara.

El más pequeño se llamaba Shige, un chico de cabello castaño y de mi estatura, a pesar de ser menor que yo un año…. Muy alegre y simpático…. Me hice amigo de él de inmediato.

El chico de mi edad era Taiga, un chico muy alto para su edad, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos cual rubí…. Se veía como una fiera salvaje, pero al conocerle, me di cuenta que era un gatito, uno demasiado tierno para lo bruto que a veces llegaba a ser.

En verdad, fue la primera vez que compartí de verdad con chicos de mi edad….. debo aceptar que fui feliz, y que a pesar de la mirada fija y penetrante de mi hermano, me divertí de sobremanera.

Shige y yo pasamos la tarde burlándonos de Taiga por sus cejas raras y él nos llamaba enanos y correteábamos por todo el parque.

Éramos tan niños que poco nos preocupaba lo que vendría en el futuro…. Quién sabe… si mi vida hubiese cambiado en algo si a ellos no los hubiese conocido.

Cuando la señora Ogiwara partió junto a sus hijos, nos despedidos de abrazos y todo….. solo conociéndoles un día y ya los quería mucho. Los niños de verdad somos ingenuos, puesto que no hicieron más que desaparecer al doblar por una esquina, y mi madre comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, tironeándome del brazo para que le siguiera; su manera fue tan fuerte que caí golpeándome mi pequeña nariz en el cemento.

En ese momento hecho maldiciones al cielo y el infierno cuando vio que de mi nariz salía un hilo de sangre embadurnándome la ropa, mientras mi hermano corría a socorrerme y me levantaba de forma suave y gentil secando mis lágrimas. Me aferré a su cuello y él me alzó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta casa. Mamá no sé a donde fue. Le dijo algo a mi hermano que no recuerdo y partió hacia rumbo desconocido.

Cuando llegamos, me dejó sobre su cama y fue a preparar la bañera, como siempre lo hacía. Mientras yo secaba lo poco de sangre que aún me quedaba en la nariz por el golpe. El me hablaba suavemente desde el cuarto de baño. Sí!, yo amaba a mi hermano…. Pero ese día algo cambió.

\- Esos niños son divertidos? – preguntó al momento en que regresaba de preparar la bañera y comenzaba a quitarme la ropa.

\- Si… Shige juega basket como tú, pero Taiga es un tonto y no logra llevarle el ritmo – sonreí.

\- Te gusta estar con ellos? – preguntó y noté un poco de molestia en su voz – no prefieres seguir solo conmigo?

\- Pero no siempre estás conmigo! – le refuté algo molesto, con el torso desnudo, cruzando los brazos como niño berrinchudo – no me gusta estar solo!

\- Entonces es porque no estoy contigo que siempre buscas amiguitos? – dijo agraciado, mostrando una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. Él sabía que yo lo extrañaba muchísimo.

\- Cuando estás tú mamá no es tan mala conmigo – le dije en un susurro y él no pudo evitar abrazarme con fuerza. Me protegía entre sus brazos y me hacía sentir cuan frágil era yo contra el mundo…. Me sentía aún más pequeño ahí acunado.

\- Lo siento, bebé….. lo siento mucho. – susurró a mi oído y comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por todo mi rostro, yo solo reí – le diré a papá para que no vuelva a maltratarte.

\- No! – le dije con miedo – ella dijo que si papá se entera ella me dará una paliza. – temblé.

\- Tranquilo bebé… no dejaré que nada malo te pase – me dijo y comenzó a besar mis labios de forma suave, lenta y cariñosa…. Por alguna razón, algo me guió a cerrar los ojos…la sensación era tan cálida.

De pronto sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y las apretaron con fuerza haciéndome soltar una pequeña queja y fue cuando la sentí…. Sí, fue la primera vez que la sentí. Su lengua ingresando en mi boca.

Al principio pensé que era asqueroso…. Que no podría soportarlo, pero a medida que sentía el sabor dulce de mi hermano, todo quedó en el olvido y terminé aceptando la caricia intima y él solo apretó con más fuerza mis caderas, provocando que nuestros cuerpos quedaran en más contacto.

\- Ya… ya basta – dijo separándose de mi con el aliento entrecortado – suficiente por hoy – yo solo le observé sin comprender – vamos a bañarte.

\- Si! – canté victorioso alzando los brazos sonriendo de lado a lado.

Ese día mi hermano lavó mi cuerpo por completo…..sí, hasta esas partes que dan vergüenza. Y acarició cada parte de mí con suma dulzura….

Mi hermano….. mi dulce hermano…

Mi protector, mi héroe… mi luz.

Jamás imaginé que todo cambiaría poco después de mi cumpleaños número 8….. Mi adorado hermano terminaría convirtiéndose en un monstruo al que hoy en día, con solo oírle, puedo comenzar a temblar.

.

.

.

.

Días después de aquello…

.

.

.

.

.

Para hacerse la madre responsable y cariñosa, aquella mujer hizo una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para mí aniversario número 8, (claro, casi un mes después) invitando por supuesto a su "querida" amiga y a sus hijos. Para mí que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, fue un día especial. Recibir obsequios de mis adorados amigos, de Shige con su eterna y gran sonrisa y de Taiga, que sonrojado cual tomate me entrego un presente "envuelto" por él mismo. (un desastre)

Jugamos casi toda la tarde, claro! Siempre a la vista de mi querido hermano, que no perdía detalle de cuando Shige me tomaba de la mano, o Taiga me abrazaba con cariño. De hecho, cuando toco cantar y soplar las velas, Daiki me tomó entre sus brazos, y sentado en su regazo, apagué las velitas y le planté un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Al menos eso lo hizo apaciguar a la bestia en su interior… por lo menos por ese rato.

Cuando llegó la tarde noche…. Comencé a bostezar constantemente, estaba agotadísimo, y mi hermano le dijo a mi madre que la fiesta había terminado…puesto que él me llevaría a dormir. La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto y mirándome fijo a los ojos me mostró un rostro que parecía querer golpearme ahí mismo. Daiki le dijo no sé qué cosa y simplemente ella aceptó.

Me despedí de mis amiguitos y de la señora Ogiwara, mientras mis ojitos parecían cerrarse. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Shige me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yo solo sonreí… me gustaban esa clase de demostraciones de afecto…. Siempre necesité mucho amor.

Por su parte, Taiga no perdió el tiempo, y acercándose, simplemente me dio un suave y casto beso en los labios…. Y rojo como su cabello alzó la mano y salió corriendo.

Grave error….

.

.

.

Yo me quedé de piedra, ….. mi hermano desde siempre había sido categórico al decir que mis labios solo le pertenecían a él….. y casi automáticamente me giré a verle, con algo de temor.

Él tenía el rostro desfigurado…. Entre ira, tristeza y traición….. Bajé la mirada escondiéndola entre mis cabellos y caminé con paso lento hacia él, sintiéndome culpable… mientras mamá abría mis obsequios y gritaba a los 4 vientos que eran solo basura…

No le presté atención…..

Mi rostro solo era de vergüenza y dolor…. Yo nunca quise romper mi promesa con Daiki…. Pero la había roto… y sabía que había cometido un gravísimo error… quizá mi hermano ya no me querría más.

Tomó fuertemente mi muñeca, al grado de dejarme marcado los dedos en mi blanca piel….. y lentamente me guió hasta nuestra habitación. En silencio, casi mortuorio…

.

.

Yo...yo tenía muchísima tristeza.

Mi madre gritó con hastío que papá no llegaría a dormir esa noche y que ella saldría a un bar con sus amigas, después de eso... simplemente se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

Daiki me dejó sobre mi cama y se dirigió al baño, sin siquiera decir una palabra. Sentí como mis ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y comencé a gimotear.

\- No llores…. No me gusta verte llorar – dijo desde él baño con voz fría – al menos no de esa forma.

\- Dai-nii – le dije con la voz entrecortada y el regresó con una toalla mojada desde el baño, se arrodilló delante de mí y comenzó a tallar mi rostro y labios con fuerza… con demasiada fuerza diría yo. Sus ojos penetrantes estaban cristalinos como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero nada salía de ellos – hermano, por favor.

\- No me llames así… - dijo cortante, para luego aventar la toalla lejos totalmente furioso – hoy aprenderás que esa boquita tuya solo a mi me pertenece.

Temblé ante aquella frase, puesto que mi hermano parecía otra persona… pero yo le amaba, era mi culpa que él estuviera así….él se sentía traicionado…

Aquel día me marcó los labios con su carne… aquel día, comprendí lo que mi hermano realmente se había estado reprimiendo de hacerme…. Aquel día, me hizo limpiar mis labios con su cuerpo y a la vez… me demostró de la forma más traumática que yo solo le pertenecía a él.

Por días estuve asqueado recordando aquella viscosidad que bajó por mi garganta…. Y ni hablar de si podía mirarle a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza….no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado esa noche…. Y al parecer, él tampoco…porque después de aquel incidente, no volvió a tocarme….

.

.

.

.

Al menos por unos meses.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue la época más solitaria y dolorosa de mi vida… yo, en verdad, estaba solo.

Y sin pensarlo, guiado por el dolor y pena, me refugié en la única persona que me siguió brindando amor y amistad en esa época… al menos, hasta que se fue al extranjero con sus padres.

Taiga…. Qué habrá sido de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es extraño como mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró a sus embates, mis lágrimas y dolor se entre mezclan con mis gemidos…. y cuando siento aquella corriente eléctrica al momento que arremete en lo profundo de mi, mi voz parece quebrarse y estrellarse en mis sentidos…..

Su rostro converge en placer, y lo siento hincharse aún más en mi interior… Me toma cual muñeca para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él… Y me agarra violento el rostro y comienza besarme de forma brusca y profunda…. Casi dejándome sin aliento.

No espera nada y me aprieta las caderas moviéndome sobre él de forma tan brusca que mi entrada duele… y a la vez, siento como al empalarme llega tan profundo golpeando mi punto erógeno que hace que la voz salga de mi garganta como la de una chica…. Chillona y desesperada… es la primera vez…. Es la primera vez que siento esto, y comienzo a temblar… mi corazón late a mil por hora, mis mejillas llenas de un rojo delirante y mis uñas clavadas en su espalda….

Años de tortura tanto mental como física, y esta vez….. esta vez siento algo distinto que me hace desear que vaya más fuerte y profundo…. Dios mío!, lo estoy disfrutando…soy un maldito enfermo, un desgraciado…. me iré al infierno… soy un asco, soy una escoria… mamá tiene razón….yo no debería haber nacido…yo…

Por Dios! Más fuerte hermano…. Hazlo… hazlo más ….

\- …más fuerte… - se escapa de mis labios, y Daiki toma mi carne y comienza a masturbarla al ritmo desenfrenado de sus embestidas.. no puedo más… ya no puedo más…. Qué es esto! Qué esto que siento!

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y ya no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza….. con demasiada fuerza… no puedo controlar mi voz, solo escapa de mi boca como aves despavoridas por un animal al acecho… siento que un calor horrible se posesiona en mi vientre y mi carne se pone tan dura que duele y en un segundo siento como el primer chorro de liquido caliente sale de mi hermano llenándome para a la vez tocar por última vez mi punto de placer y ya no puedo evitar arquear la espalda cuando el latigazo de placer me llena los sentidos y de mi sale expulsado el resultado de nuestro pecado.

No puedo respirar…. No puedo .. mis pulmones no tienen oxigeno, mis sentidos están tan perdidos, tan fuera de mi.. ya no puedo. No puedo…. Y simplemente…..

Simplemente todo se va a negro.

.

.

.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad… y silencio.

.

.

.

.

Ya no quiero esto….. ya no quiero seguir en esto….. alguien…

Alguien que me ayude.

Alguien que me salve de este monstruo en el que día a día, me estoy convirtiendo…

.

.

.

.

Continuará….


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2  
MOMOI-SAN  
.

.

"Llego a casa  
Solo para estar solo  
Porque sé que no estás ahí  
Y sé que no te importa  
Ya no puedo esperar para dejar este lugar"  
.

3 Days Grace… "home"

.

.

\- Ya basta!- le grité con fuerza y empujándole lejos de mi – no más, no más ya basta!  
\- En serio? – se ríe en mi cara señalando la mancha blanca de mi semilla aún en su vientre – me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste? – se burla.  
\- Esto no está bien….. no está bien – digo comenzando a caminar aún desnudo por nuestra habitación, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos jalando mi cabello – esto es enfermo!  
\- Tetsuya….. ya basta – dice mirándome con enojo.  
\- Estoy enfermo, soy un maldito enfermo! – me dejo caer de rodillas y comienzo a llorar con fuerza – soy un maldito depravado!  
\- Basta! – grita con fuerza y se acerca a mi alzándome fácilmente de una muñeca… soy tan insignificante ante él –  
\- No! – gritó arañándole el rostro haciendo que me suelte por el dolor que le provoqué y no hago más que temblar….. ahora si me matará – no me toques! – digo con voz diminuta, temblorosa y asustado.  
\- Mierda! Tetsuya – dice volviéndome a tomar y empujándome golpeando mi espalda en la pared – pensé que ya había quedado claro que tu eres mío! – sisea cual serpiente a milímetros de mis labios y siento su aliento golpear mis sentidos – yo decido todo sobre ti! – sus ojos penetrantes fulminan mi alma y la vuelven de papel… no puedo parar de temblar, pero…  
\- Me estas matando lentamente – le susurro con la voz temblorosa y lastimada – no quiero sentir esto! – le ruego mientras mis lágrimas no paran de caer y siento que su mano tiembla y se afloja…..

.

.

Me liberó del agarre y dándome la espalda, caminó lentamente hacia la cama, pasándose los dedos por sus azulinos cabellos…. Su mirada es extraña… jamás antes la había visto así… tengo miedo….. tengo mucho miedo y no puedo parar de temblar. Sus ojos se estrechan y al parecer su mente está en un caos total. Le llamo por su nombre y no parece reaccionar. Está demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos… cuando de pronto le oigo chasquear la lengua en enfado…..  
.

.

\- Qué es lo que quieres, Tetsu…. Qué es lo que tratas de hacerme…. – me pregunta con una mirada indescifrable y yo no puedo ya parar de temblar –  
\- Hermano - susurro y él aprieta los puños con fuerza  
\- No me llames así! – dice con mucha ira y yo cierro los ojos con temor  
\- Pero eso es lo que quiero! - susurro suavemente con voz temblorosa, pero sé que ha logrado oírme – por qué… por qué no podemos ser como antes – le digo ya llorando, con la voz entrecortada y gimoteando - yo solo quiero a mi hermano que me quiere y cuida….. no al monstruo que me fuerza y destroza! - chillo y en un arrebato de temor, abro un ojo para mirarle….  
.

.

El rostro de Daiki es un poema de confusión… pareciera que no entiende… que no termina de comprender lo que acabo de decir…. Es eso, o no lo esperaba….. o quizá no quiere … no lo sé…  
Solo sé que su rostro muta de pronto en dolor, frustración y despecho…..  
Está sufriendo…. Está dolido…..

Acaso yo hice eso?...

Camino hasta él y alzo mi mano tratando de acercarla a su rostro, a pesar de todo, yo lo amo….es mi hermano….. pero….

El reacciona y de un manotazo me lo impide…. Para luego alzar sus ojos vidriosos para mirarme….. le duele….le duele muchísimo todo esto también… es eso, o no sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente…. Al parecer, yo ya no sé nada respecto a él…

Desde que comenzó todo esto….. yo …le desconozco totalmente.  
.

.

.

\- No volveré a tocarte…. – dice levantándose de la cama y caminando al baño – tu tampoco lo hagas. – termina y desaparece.

Y no hace más que cerrar la puerta del baño y yo me desplomo al suelo llorando… abrazándome a mi mismo. Lo había conseguido…. Después de años de tortura, había logrado que mi hermano dejara de atacarme… pero….. A qué precio.

Me sentí tan pequeño e insignificante… tan solo… que el frío caló profundo en mi alma….

Esta vez….. no temblaba de miedo….. temblaba por la soledad que se me avecinaba. Mi hermano… aquel monstruo al que temía…. Me había por fin liberado de su tortura…  
Pero….. acaso mi corazón no quería ser liberado? Acaso ya estaba tan enfermo que…. No cabía en mi cabeza la idea de vivir sin aquella enferma relación con mi hermano?

Confusión…. Miedo, melancolía…. Dolor, frío…. Abandono…

Todos esos sentimientos mezclados y transmutados, estoy enfermo….. de verdad estoy enfermo.. puesto que pensé en algún segundo….. rogarle a mi hermano que no me liberara…  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cuando nuestros padres llegaron, Daiki se excusó que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer en la universidad, y simplemente se fue. Con mano temblorosa apenas y si probé bocado de la cena…

Sin siquiera esperar, corrí y me encerré en la habitación, ya que papá partía esa misma noche en viaje de negocios y yo sabía que corría peligro si llegaba a cruzarme en el camino de mamá. Ella podía abusar físicamente de mi…. Nunca lo entendí, pero ella sentía una especie de fobia a mi.

Cuando tuve la suerte de aprender a leer, fue lo primero que busqué como información. Saber a qué se debía el rechazo de mi madre hacia mí.  
Descubrí que cuando las mujeres tienen una especie de depresión post parto pueden llegar a desarrollar una especie de rechazo hacia sus propios hijos…. Me auto-convencí que todo su odio hacia mí, se debía a eso.

Ya encerrado en aquella habitación pude sentir el enorme vacío… se hizo inmensa y solitaria. El frío comenzó a calarme los huesos y el miedo a estar para siempre así me hizo temblar y sin siquiera entender, comencé a sollozar.

Me senté en la cama de mi hermano y me abracé a mi mismo, mientras los espasmos del llanto hacían su trabajo sacudiéndome de forma violenta….

\- Qué le hiciste esta vez, maldito mal parido – dijo aquella mujer entrando en la habitación hecha una furia – QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE!- gritó acercándose a mi tomándome del cuello para levantarme – cada vez que tiene esa cara siempre se trata de ti! – me regañó con el rostro pegado al mío totalmente colérica, para luego darme una bofetada tan fuerte que me lanzó al suelo.  
\- Nada!... yo no tengo la culpa – me sostuve la mejilla golpeada, arrinconado, asustado. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par respirando demasiado agitado.  
\- Siempre es tu culpa, bastardo! – volvió a arremeter lanzándome golpes en donde cayeran en mi cuerpo. – mi Daiki sería feliz si tu nunca hubieras nacido! – terminó gritando entre sollozos para luego lanzarme los libros del escritorio y salir de la habitación.  
.

.

Dolía… todo mi cuerpo dolía por los golpes de mi madre y todo lo que me lanzó… pero peor aún más dolía mi alma, al saber que ella tenía razón…. Mi hermano no estaría como estaba, no sería el monstruo que era, si yo jamás hubiese nacido… si yo no existiera.

Sin mi existencia, Daiki sería el ser perfecto que yo conocí cuando era niño… una persona bondadosa, dulce y feliz….

Lloré toda esa noche, recostado en la cama de mi hermano, abrazado a su almohada… fue la única forma de sentirme más tranquilo….

Su aroma en mis fosas nasales fue lo único que logró calmarme…al menos. Un poco. Y Dormido ahí, esperé hasta que llegara.  
.

.

.

.  
***

.

.

.

.  
Los rayos solares del amanecer me sacaron de los brazos de Morfeo, y pude percatarme del frío reinante que manaba de cada parte de aquella habitación….. nunca la sentí tan grande, ni tan vacía… mi hermano no había regresado durante toda la noche…

Yo estaba totalmente solo….. solo e insignificante contra el mundo….

Me levanté con pesadez, mi cuerpo dolía a mares y al abrir mi boca pude sentir como claramente mi madre había cortado mi labio con alguno de sus golpes, puesto que el dolor me hizo apretar los ojos. Caminé hasta el baño y me quité la ropa…

En aquel gran espejo….Mi piel reflejaba perfectamente los embates de mi hermano al tomarme a la fuerza… también mostraban los golpes de mi madre… y mi debilidad casi infinita. Miré mi rostro demacrado y observé con claridad mi mejilla amoratada y cortada… mi labio despedía un pequeño hilo de sangre que manchaba de carmín mi mentón y mis ojeras parecían marcarse aún más con el color blanco de mi piel. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Rápidamente me bañé y vestí, para luego poner un poco de crema en mi mejilla y cubrir el golpe con un parche…. Luego con uno diminuto procedí a cubrir la herida de mi labio. Me veía mal… tanto o más que otras veces. Mamá se había ensañado en mi contra esta vez, mas todo el dolor que sentía…. No era nada en comparación a lo que sentía en mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y simplemente suspiré con pesadez, en verdad mi hermano me había abandonado… no podía expresar ni comprender lo que mi corazón y mi alma sentía.

Yo era un estorbo que jamás debió nacer.

Salí de casa sin siquiera despedirme de mamá….. no quería que la emprendiera de nuevo contra mí y a pesar de no haber comido bien la noche anterior, mi estomago vacío no parecía querer comida…puesto que no desayuné pero no tenía hambre.

Y mientras caminaba en dirección a la preparatoria, mi mente trajo a mí el recuerdo de aquella vez…. La vez donde recuerdo todo se volvió un infierno.  
.

.

.

.  
***

.

.

.

..

 _Después de lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños, mi hermano ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos… seguíamos durmiendo en la misma habitación, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a mi…_

 _Yo tenía mucha tristeza….. y aunado a lo que mamá me culpaba y maltrataba, yo me sentía sin valor ni uso….._

 _Fue una tarde en pleno invierno que lo decidí… me escapé de la escuela y regresé temprano a la casa, puesto que sabía que mi madre no estaba en ese horario y que mi hermano estaba en la prepa… ya nadie descubriría lo que pensaba hacer._

 _Tomé mi mochila y la llené con ropa, golosinas y libros… me puse un abrigo y tomando un saco para dormir, me calcé todo en mi pequeña espalda y salí sin rumbo fijo…. Ese día huiría de casa para no volver._

 _Caminé largo rato hasta que llegué a aquel parque donde jugaba con los Ogiwara. Sentado en una banca mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse… me sentía tan solo._

 _De pronto y sin que yo lo pudiese evitar o imaginar, un par de brazos no mucho más grandes que los míos, me abrazaron con dulzura y cariño. Gimoteando me volteé a ver a mi protector y me topé con un par de ojos color fuego que me miraban con profundo amor. No pude evitar echarme a llorar y abrazarme a él._

 _Era Taiga que viéndome de lejos, corrió a buscarme, soltando la mano de su madre. El estuvo ahí conmigo, junto a Shige y la señora Ogiwara, consolándome. Me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo lloraba y daba pequeños besos en mi mejilla, al parecer, tratando de detener mis lágrimas._

 _\- Yo cuidaré de ti – dijo Taiga tomándome de la mano - yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante – no pude evitar estremecerme ante aquella afirmación y simplemente me aferré más a su abrazo – vamos, mamá te llevará a nuestra casa para que duermas ahí._  
 _\- Gracias – le contesté en un susurro y sin soltar mi mano, recorrimos todo el trayecto a su hogar._

 _Como niño pensé que por fin estaría seguro, y después de cenar con ellos en familia; una familia bastante agradable y amorosa, nos fuimos a dormir… Taiga no me abandonó en ningún momento, siempre sosteniéndome la mano, y al dormir, no fue la excepción…._  
 _En su cama pequeña me abrazó y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, me entregué a un placentero sueño… creyendo….. soñando que mi vida, sería mucho mejor… junto a Taiga y su familia…._

 _Desperté cuando de forma violenta mi madre me lanzaba a mi cama, gritando y maldiciendo… Según ella, la había dejado en vergüenza delante de la señora Ogiwara… yo, la desgracia de su familia perfecta, yo la pelusa diminuta que estorbaba y había que quitar…._

 _Ella me había ido a buscar y disculpándose con la madre de Shige y Taiga, de forma "amorosa" me llevó de vuelta a casa….._

 _Esa mujer trató de golpearme….. pero Daiki me protegió… de forma violenta la sacó de nuestra habitación, y le advirtió que solo volvería a entrar si se calmaba y prometía no volver a atacarme. Ella simplemente se fue de la casa…_

 _\- Tranquilo – dijo mi hermano acercándose a mí y abrazándome – solo… por favor, no vuelva a irte – dijo estrechándome tan fuerte que me cortaba la respiración…._  
 _\- Lo siento – susurré en su oído y separándome de él, simplemente atrapó mis labios en un beso suave y profundo… como cuando era más pequeño. Cerré los ojos por inercia._  
 _\- Dónde… donde fue que te tocó – dijo de pronto con el aliento entrecortado – dime Tetsu… dónde fue que te tocó ese pendejo de mierda… - yo lo observé con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin entender…._  
 _\- Hermano… - susurré y él me empujó sobre la cama dejándome de espalda a ella y acorralándome con su cuerpo…_  
 _\- No vuelvas a llamarme así – susurró cerca de mis labios acariciando mis caderas – ahora dejaremos en claro esto…- volvió a susurrar…. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura y su respiración se aceleraba mientras friccionaba su cuerpo contra el mío – tú eres mío… y no puedes dejarme jamás, tus labios, tu cuerpo y tu destino… lo decidiré yo…. Porque en este maldito mundo soy el único para ti._

 _Esa noche me besó tanto y tan profundo que me dejó sin aliento, mientras sus manos me recorrieron cada milímetro de mi piel….. y su lengua lamió hasta mi sombra. Esa noche entre llanto y aún pidiendo que se detuviera…. El me marcó como suyo…._

 _Llevándose mi inocencia…_  
 _Mi amor…_  
 _Mi idolatría…_

 _Esa noche, a pesar de que repetía una y otra vez que me amaba….. me destrozó._

 _Esa noche… mi hermano se volvió el monstruo perverso que me ha forzado a estar con él….. hasta el día de ayer… cuando después de años… dejó de torturarme…._

 _Y yo perdí a la única persona que me amaba…. Aún en su forma bizarra de hacerlo._  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Repentinamente alcé el rostro, mis ojos se habían bañado en lágrimas….  
Yo lo amaba… a pesar de todo, amaba a mi hermano, a su bizarra forma de amarme y a todo lo que se refería a él.

Mi vida siempre le había pertenecido….. de no ser por él, yo habría muerto congelado, de hambre o quién sabe qué de niño….

Y si se había convertido en un monstruo por mi culpa….  
Debía aceptar mi culpa y responsabilizarme de ella…

Daiki…. Mi hermano, mi adorado y amado hermano….. yo le ayudaría, yo le sanaría…  
Yo haría que él volviera a ser, el ser hermoso y de luz que fue alguna vez.

Y olvidando ir a clases, me di media vuelta y comencé a correr a casa….

Mamá no volvería en todo el día… y yo le esperaría en casa a que el volviera de la universidad, esta sería mi oportunidad de hablar las cosas, claramente con él…

*

*  
.

.

Cuando regresé a casa, con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera y las mejillas rosadas por la agitación, simplemente saque la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta con rapidez, pero al entrar, algo extraño llamó mi atención…

En la entrada habían dos pares de zapatos … uno los reconocí fácilmente como los de mi hermano… y los otros … los otros eran de mujer…

Mamá no estaba por ningún sitió en el primer piso, así que subí las escaleras hacía nuestra habitación para ver si mi hermano estaba ahí…

Al estar parado frente a la puerta alcé la mano hacia la perilla para abrir, pero un sonido extraño alteró mis sentidos y me hizo temblar…. Mi corazón latió con rapidez y sin mediar un pensamiento, abrí aquella puerta, logrando que una imagen que hizo a mi corazón doler de forma inexplicable, se dibujara ante mí.

Mi hermano, mi adorado y amado hermano… tenía sobre sí, moviéndose de forma frenética a una chica totalmente desnuda…

La chica de curvas voluptuosas y largo cabello rosa, se acariciaba a si misma sus pechos gimiendo como loca, mientras cabalgaba a mi hermano quien enterraba sus dedos en sus caderas con los ojos cerrados….

De pronto, abrió los ojos y como si fueran atraídos como imanes, hicieron contacto con los míos estupefactos… mientras mi labio inferior temblaba.

\- Tetsu - gritó, lanzando a la chica a un lado y levantándose, yo solo reaccioné a salir de ahí y bajar corriendo la escalera.  
Mi corazón dolía, mi pecho parecía reacio a recibir oxigeno y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… por qué!...por qué dolía de esa manera ver a mi hermano haciendo algo tan natural….

Por qué no podía respirar…. Por qué no podía parar de derramar lágrimas, que parecía vidrio saliendo de mis orbes, dañando dolorosamente…

\- Tetsu – volvió a gritar mi hermano, y siendo más rápido y ágil que yo, me alcanzó antes de terminar de bajar la escalera sosteniéndome por un brazo.  
\- Déjame, por favor hermano, déjame….. – le imploré que me permitiera ir  
\- Mierda! Tetsu….. esto es lo que tú querías… era lo que querías de mi o no! - dijo con mucha ira – todo volverá a ser como antes…. Como tú querías! – dijo abrazándome con fuerza contra su pecho, para luego susurrar en mi oído con voz llena de impotencia – pero si no quieres que te toque….. debo tener con quien aplacar mis deseos de tenerte.

No pude evitar estremecerme y me aferré a su cuerpo buscando el calor de su cuerpo que el amor de mi hermano me había otorgado solo a mi… y que ahora….. ahora se lo daría a aquella chica. No sé por qué, pero eso me hizo estrechar mis puños en su ropa y apretar los dientes.

\- Ella será mi novia… - dijo Daiki sin soltarme – su nombre es Satsuki Momoi… y cuando ella esté en casa, deberás evitar entrar en nuestra habitación.

Me separé de él empujándole con fuerza, mi rostro mostraba sorpresa y decepción… para luego convergir en dolor y tristeza…

\- No volveré… no volveré a molestarlos – terminé sollozando, volviendo a darle la espalda y saliendo de casa…. No tuve el valor de voltear a ver a mi hermano….. solo quería salir de ahí y tratar de entender a mi corazón…..

Dolía….. dolía tanto!, qué me estaba pasando…

Qué era este sentimiento absurdo de despecho…  
Qué era ese dolor en mi corazón que no paraba con el solo hecho de pensar en mi hermano haciendo con esa chica…lo que hacía conmigo.

Estaba tan confundido….. tan dolido….. tan triste… que mi alma cuajó en amargura…

En verdad, esta vez… me había quedado solo….. abandonado y traicionado…

Y lo peor de todo, es que yo lo había pedido…..yo era el gestor de este desenlace.  
.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3  
AOMINE VS KAGAMI

"… hierven en tú corazón  
Las tinieblas que tanto temes.  
Nunca serás libre,  
Y nunca lo haz comprendido,  
Y amor es una palabra que nunca haz escuchado  
Tu corazón no esta congelado por que hierve  
En el deseo de abandonar este fango…"

"We Run" …. Within Temptation

 _Sabes lo que es un corazón roto?... yo no lo sabía, y jamás pensé que llegaría a sentirlo…_  
 _Esas ganas increíbles de destrozarte los ojos para que ya no duelan de tanto llorar, los pulmones quemando, tratando de conseguir algo de aire para respirar el cual el llanto no te permite hacer nada, mientras sabes que si vuelves a respirar, seguirás viviendo y ese dolor en tu pecho, casi como mil dagas clavándose seguirá atormentándote?_  
 _Tu alma fragmentada y convertida en cristales que se incrustan en tu corazón haciéndole sangrar de tal forma que tu cuerpo pareciera que colapsará en cualquier momento… el estómago tan apretado y volteado que ni siquiera puedes reprimir el deseo de vomitar. Tu piel reaccionando de forma violenta contra cualquier ráfaga de viento, haciéndote temblar y trastabillar de forma tan fuerte que tus sentidos se vuelven débiles y terminas sintiendo que estas al borde de la muerte…_

Increíble, pero eso era lo que estaba sintiendo… mientras mi mente en caos, no lograba comprender por qué todo esto…..solo era provocado por aquella mujer, que mi hermano proclamó como su pareja. Todo… todo este dolor, solo era porque Daiki … porque Daiki…

No! Gritaba en total confusión, por qué siento esto!, es imposible!... yo no puedo estarme sintiendo así…..no puedo, no debo…

 _ **Pero lo hago.**_

Sus manos grandes ahora recorren el cuerpo de aquella chica…  
Sus labios besan la piel y labios de aquella mujer…  
Su lengua se pasea por cada rincón de ella!... _maldita sea DE ELLA!_

No lo soporto, no lo tolero…. Y sé que no debo, sé que no puedo estar sintiendo esto…  
Dios y quien sea que esté allá arriba, me castigara, me mandará al infierno por esto…. Es un pecado gigante, es algo inmoral y depravado….  
Y aún así…

 _Aún así es exactamente lo que siento…_

Y lo odio…..me odio, … no puedo dejar de odiar todo esto.  
Es mi culpa, es su culpa….es nuestro pecado.  
.

.

 ** _Hermano…._**

*

.

.

.  
No sé cuánto había caminado, ni por cuánto tiempo… de hecho, pasé todo el día fuera, no quería regresar a casa. El sol ya comenzaba a bajar y en mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez, como una película macabra lo que había visto esa mañana….

Mi vista se nublaba. Al parecer todo había sido demasiado fuerte para mi… y quizá también se trataba de que no había probado bocado desde la escasa comida del día anterior.  
De alguna forma llegué a un mirador cuando los hermosos rayos anaranjados del ocaso hacían su magia con el hermoso cielo blanco por las nubes…

Mis lágrimas no habían parado de caer en todo ese día….. quizá hasta mi vista se nublaba porque ya estaba deshidratado…. Todo era posible en ese momento. Me sentía tan débil.

Iba con la vista baja, oculta por mis cabellos, no quería que nadie viera mis ojos rojos… como explicar que lloraba porque mi hermano había decidido coger con una chica….. qué mierda pasaba con mi mente enferma.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que la gente que pasaba a mí lado eran como fantasmas… ni siquiera los notaba… no lo notaba hasta que sin poderlo evitar…. Choqué contra el pecho de alguien que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo.

Al alzar la mirada nublada, lo único que logré distinguir fueron unos hermosos ojos color fuego que me miraban con preocupación…

 **\- Tetsuya!... Tet… ya!** \- oí a lo lejos…..luego todo se volvió oscuro…..tanto o más que mi alma.

*

.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, solo sé que he despertado en una cama que no conozco, en una habitación que jamás he visitado ni visto… pero el aroma que se desprende de esta cama…. Se me hace tan familiar que logro sentirme calmado y en paz…  
 _Por qué?_

Retiro el paño húmedo que estaba en mi frente y me levanto en aquel cuarto que permanece en oscuridad, por la ventana puedo observar que ya oscureció y en lo alto del cielo, la señora luna me saluda de forma fría. Por haber estado dormido, mi vista está acostumbrada a la oscuridad y con paso inseguro, camino hasta la puerta… dónde estoy?... quién me trajo hasta aquí…

Mi último recuerdo fue…..  
Si! Fueron aquellos ojos… aquellos tan semejantes a…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre antes que logre tocar la perilla, iluminándose de golpe, cegándome al momento. Cubro mis ojos con algo de temor, pero una voz conocida para mi se deja oir.

 **\- Hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente –** se burla aquella voz suave y agradable.  
 **\- Himuro-kun?** – pregunto abriendo los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz **– cómo fue que…**  
 **\- Te encontramos en el mirador y te trajimos aquí –** dijo simplemente aquel chico del lunar sexy y el cabello estilo emo – **mi hermano dice que te conoce… extraño, acaba de volver de Norte América.**  
 **\- Tú hermano? –** pregunto a lo que veo en ese segundo, detrás de mi compañero de salón una cabellera rojiza con negro. – **pero tú no tienes hermanos!** – digo confundido.  
- **Bueno, es mi primo, pero para mí es como mi hermano –** sonríe suavemente el de cabello negro y mirando hacia la puerta y hace unas señas para que el otro chico entre **– vamos! No dices que le conoces!**

Al momento de verle entrar, mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos… mi labio inferior tembló y mis puños se apretaron mientras mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza….

Ahí estaba… después de tantos años… muy cambiado a el niño que yo recordaba, pero en un punto profundo de conciencia… él estaba igual.

 **\- Ogiwara-kun? –** dije con la voz temblorosa a lo que Himuro le miró alzando una ceja al ver al grandote totalmente ruborizado.  
 **\- Tetsu –** dijo aquel hombre de más de 1,90 de altura, con el cabello rojo más alborotado de lo que yo le recordaba, con la piel más bronceada y el cuerpo de todo un hombre ya… pero tan infantil como para estar sonrojado hasta las orejas **– ya nadie me llama así –** dijo sonriendo.  
 **\- De hecho** –dijo Himuro – **sus padres se divorciaron –** le miré con asombro, se veían una familia bastante feliz en el pasado – **ahora él usa el apellido de soltera de su madre.** – sonrió burlón – **preséntate como corresponde idiot!**  
 **\- Tatsuya, déjanos un momento a solas, por favor –** pidió de pronto el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Himuro y éste alzando los hombros, simplemente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

En ese momento regresé a la cama y me senté, seguido de Taiga, quién se sentó frente a mi con un rostro indescifrable, mientras yo le observaba tratando de grabar y recordar con detalle comparando mis recuerdos de aquel chiquillo que quise mucho con el Taiga actual, éste habló con preocupación.

- **Tetsuya** – susurró alzando una mano a mi mejilla y acariciando donde se hallaba el parche que ocultaba el golpe de mi madre – **qué fue lo que pasó** – inquirió a lo que yo simplemente bajé la vista y suspiré con pesadez.  
 **\- Lo de siempre** – dije en un hilo de voz, al momento en que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto cálido y suave de su mano.  
 **\- Perdóname por no estar aquí… -** dijo con impotencia **– yo… yo solo hasta hace unos días logré convencer a mamá de que me dejara volver –** me susurraba con voz llena de tristeza y culpa – **jamás debí dejarte solo.**  
 **\- No es tu culpa –** le respondí acunando su mano con la mía, en mi mejilla **– pero ahora ya estás aquí –** le sonreí lo mejor que pude, evitando el dolor de mi labio.  
- **Yo cuidaré de ti ahora –** sonrió como no recordaba lo podía hacer y me hizo sentir por fin seguro… rodeándome con su abrazo.  
.

.

Era increíble como estando él aquí parecía que mi corazón se tranquilizaba un poco… él calor de Taiga siempre me tranquilizaba, siempre me reconfortaba… pero una pregunta vino a mi mente.

 **\- Y Shige? –** pregunté deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándole a los ojos, recordando a su hermano y mi amigo también.  
\- **El… él decidió quedarse con papá** – comentó con molestia mirando hacia otro lado **– cuando mis padres se separaron Shige decidió quedarse con papá conservando su apellido** \- Sonreí  
 **\- Entonces si Shige sigue siendo Ogiwara… tu eres? –** le miré con la mejor cara de poker que podía poner para no reírme del apellido que pudiera haber adoptado mi amigo.  
 **\- Kagami –** dijo sonrojado nuevamente **– Kagami Taiga.** – agregó a lo que una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios.  
- **Muy bien, Kagami-kun –** dije serio – **un gusto conocerle** – mencioné alzando una mano para estrechar la de él.  
.

.

Taiga era un hombre de piel, y poco le importó que yo estuviera alzando ni mano, él simplemente me atrajo a su cuerpo una vez más rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos de forma protectora. Me sentí seguro….por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, volví a sentirme seguro… a pesar de la herida en mi corazón, a pesar de saber que debía volver a aquel lugar y encontrarme con mi hermano… en ese segundo, en ese momento, decidí disfrutar de lo que mi amigo pelirrojo me ofrecía.

*

*  
.

.

.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Taiga y yo volvíamos caminando a mí casa… me llevaba de la mano sin importar lo que la gente dijera o nos quedara viendo mal … Quizá allá donde estuvo todos estos años, era normal este tipo de demostraciones… pero la verdad a mi no me molestaba. El calor de aquel gatito (porque Taiga en el fondo era un gatito esponjosito) me daba paz y tranquilidad….algo totalmente opuesto a lo que provocaba mi hermano.

 _…_ _mi hermano…_

Y de nuevo aquellos recuerdos ensombrecieron mi alma, volviéndome tan oscuro como la noche misma.

Dolía…. Mi alma no había dejado de sangrar…..solo me había estado engañando. O era quizá que volvía a abrirse la herida a medida que nos acercábamos a casa?...

Sé que estoy enfermo, sé que soy un maldito enfermo por sentir lo que siento…  
Pero ya he de aceptar que amo a mi hermano….. y lo amo no de la forma convencional, mas no puedo decirlo….ni aceptarlo… es una perversión!  
Y eso me hace sentir aún más decadente, más sucio…..si

 _Estoy sucio, corroído, manchado y destrozado._

Mi mano tiembla y Kagami lo nota, se detiene y regresando sobre sus pasos se acerca a mi y me abraza con dulzura mientras acaricia mis cabellos, y no hago más que cerrar los ojos para poder sentir un poco de paz…

Mas de pronto alguien me jaló del brazo y me separó de aquel calor y lo único que pude ver antes de caer al piso fue una gran sombra azulina oscura que lanzando un golpe hizo trastabillar a Taiga, lanzándole lejos de mi.  
Mi voz pareció asustarse y esconderse en mi garganta, porque lo único que salió de mi boca fue un chillido asustado…

Ahí, delante de mí, estaba mi hermano casi echando espuma por la boca, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los puños apretados…

 **\- Qué mierda** – dijo Taiga al momento en que regresó el golpe incrustándose de lleno en la mejilla de mi hermano el cual retrocedió un par de pasos – **qué te pasa maldito!** – gritó el pelirrojo poniéndose en posición de pelea…  
- **QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU Y QUE HACES CON TETSUYA!** – gritó Daiki totalmente fuera de si, parecía un animal a punto de destrozar una presa, para luego mirarme lleno de ira y mi piel tiembló… jamás le vi así… jamás. **– Dónde mierda estabas! Sabes qué hora es! –** me gritó con enojo, con demasiado enojo.  
 **\- Hermano -** susurré y Kagami abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándome primero a mi para luego pasar al rostro de Daiki  
 **\- NO ME LLAMES ASI!** \- gritó con el rostro desfigurado y acercándose a mi, me alzó como si fuese un saco de papas y me puso en su hombro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada….. **– y tú –** recalcó siseando como serpiente hacia Kagami – **no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí** … - terminó y comenzó a caminar hacia casa….

Yo no hago más que mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a mi amigo y esté trató de acercarse a buscarme, pero Daiki girándose lanzó una patada al estómago de Taiga dejándole doblado para después estrellar su puño contra su mejilla antes golpeada haciéndole caer al piso, dejándole fuera de combate.

No pude más que apretar los ojos…. Y sentir la pena creciendo en mi interior, por mi culpa… por mi estupidez y debilidad, mi amigo…..mi protector, la única persona que hubiese sido capaz de darme paz….. en ese momento, estaba sufriendo.

Sin mirar a tras, Daiki me llevó a casa…. A ese infierno nuevamente.

*

*  
.

.

.

El silencio es ensordecedor en ese lugar, solo quebrantado por los pasos de mi hermano, encaminándonos hacia nuestra habitación… su rostro esta tan endurecido que parece que ya no podrá contener la ira por mucho.

Llegando me lanza sobre su cama de forma violenta y lleva sus manos a mi cuello reteniéndome contra mi voluntad, haciéndome daño.

 **\- Dai…ki –** digo a penas con el aire entrecortado **– me lastimas!** – ante eso, él me libera y deja caer su rostro en mi pecho…mientras puedo ver a los costados de mis hombros, perfectamente como aprieta los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar.  
 **\- Por qué! -** dice de pronto con la voz tan ronca lo cual me estremece **– por qué Tetsu… yo solo…** \- siento su voz quebrarse – **yo solo hago lo que tú pediste…**  
 **\- Hermano -** susurro y el alza su rostro mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes a los míos  
 **\- No vuelvas a llamarme así** \- me reprende acercándose, posando sus labios sobre los míos… **\- dónde… dónde fue que te tocó ese maldito… -** susurra sobre mi boca, mientras su aliento cálido bañaba mi rostro.  
 **\- Daiki dijiste que…** \- no me permite terminar cuando besa con fuerza mis labios… con tanta fuerza que me obliga a separarlos, permitiéndole ingresar a mi boca.

Su lengua caliente recorre con ansia mi boca por completo, tomando la mía, obligándome a seguir su ritmo. Se lleva mi respiración, mi cordura y mi pudor… su aliento caliente y su saliva espesa hace que mi propio cuerpo reaccione… sé lo que viene… sé perfectamente lo que viene… pero mi cuerpo no parece querer detenerle…

No le importa que esté usando el uniforme de la prepa… de un movimiento violento, abre la camisa, arrancándole los botones, dejando expuesto mi pecho aún marcado por los golpes de mi madre esta mañana…. con su lengua caliente, lame cada marca, como tratando de sanarla y con esa acción mi piel se estremece, mientras un suspiro apagado sale de mis labios.

 **\- El hecho de que ya no te toque** – dijo mientras paseaba su lengua por uno de mis pezones de forma morbosa **– no quiere decir que cualquier imbécil pueda hacerlo** – agregó con enojo mordiendo sin delicadeza mi botón rosado a lo que me quejo con fuerza, una mezcla entre gemido de dolor y placer.  
 **\- El no me ha… -** no alcanzo a decir nada y su mano grande me cubre la boca, mientras succiona aquel botoncito con fuerza haciéndome perder la respiración.  
 **\- Tú me perteneces –** susurra mientras comienza a bajar mis pantalones hasta sacarlos y se posesiona entre mis piernas **– y si tengo que marcarte a diario para que lo comprendas –** agrega con voz amenazadora mientras ensaliva un par de dedos **– eso es lo que haré!**

Es entonces cuando sus dedos se incrustan en mi entrada arrancándome un fuerte grito de dolor opacado por su mano en mi boca, mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas cual ríos…

 _Una vez más… una noche más, mientras papá está de viaje…. Mientras mamá sale con sus amigas, mientras mi debilidad me hace caer en su trampa… una vez más él me marca como suyo, me toma y corrompe, me destroza y carcome…_

Una vez más es él mi verdugo…

Mi adorado hermano… mi amo y señor.

Esa noche, Daiki fue de verdad un animal conmigo…  
Y lo sentí tan doloroso y perturbador como la primera vez que me forzó…

No sentí ni un segundo, ni siquiera un poco de placer….  
No…

Dios me había escuchado…  
El escuchó cuando le rogué porque me castigara por mi perversión….  
El escuchó cuando le imploré por mi castigo…

Aquella noche… Daiki se transformó en un **_monstruo_** al cual comencé a temer…  
Un **_monstruo_** que al parecer, yo mismo desperté…  
Esa noche…

Yo fui castigado….

Y mi amado hermano….

 _ **Desapareció…**_

Continuará…

N/A: GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA BASTANTE SICOTICA XD, ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. A VER SI SE PERMITEN UN SEGUNDO Y ME DEJAN ALGUN COMENTARIO.

VEREMOS QUIEN TERMINARA OCUPANDO EL CORAZON DE TETSU... ESTO TERMINARA POR ARDER TROYA XD

SALUDOS


	5. capitulo 4

**capitulo 4º**  
 _ **PRIMERA VEZ HACER EL AMOR?**_  
.

.

.

.

 _"Estoy congelado en esta cripta..._  
 _pero nada es más frío que_  
 _aquellas palabras que atravesaron tus labios,_  
 _lo lamentarás amor...algún día..._  
 _cuando mires el otro lado de la cama_  
 _donde mi cuerpo solía yacer.."_

Chalkout line... 3 days Grace

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, mi cuerpo dolía horrores, mi pecho pesado a penas y si respiraba, mientras en mi boca aún podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que, por los violentos besos de Daiki, la herida de mi labio, había vuelto a abrirse.

Traté de moverme, pero me di cuenta que estaba apresado aún en el abrazo de mi hermano… sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura de forma más que posesiva y su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío era lo que me brindaba aquella calidez que me mantuvo cómodo el resto de la noche…

Al voltear hacia su rostro, vi como su semblante relajado parecía denotar la paz que sentía al saberme ahí… puesto que él sabía que me tenía entre sus brazos ya que, al momento de tratar de salir de ellos, aplicó aún más fuerza y me atrajo aún más hacia sí.

 _No sé cómo…_

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logré que me dejara ir y casi huyendo como un vil delincuente, corrí al baño… mi cuerpo ya no resistía los embates de mi hermano…. Dolía cada parte de mí, mi estómago revuelto solo me provocó comenzar a vomitar, expulsando bilis amarga y desagradable, debido a que no probaba bocado desde….. ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Estaba abrazando a mi buen amigo inodoro cuando Daiki entró buscándome desesperado, encontrándome ahí, sus ojos brillaron en dolor y amargura….

Corriendo hacia mí me levantó en sus brazos y me depositó dentro de la tina, abriendo el agua tibia, llenando la bañera, cerciorando de que el agua estuviera a temperatura agradable para mi cuerpo lastimado.  
No dijo nada….. sus ojos no me buscaban, su mirada no se encontraba con la mía. Solo seguía pasando aquella esponja suave llena de agua tibia por mi cuerpo desnudo…

No sé si fue mi imaginación, o qué… pero juro que vi sus ojos cristalizados….como a punto de llorar, mientras no paraba de darme aquel baño de esponja. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración parecía pesada… casi dolorosa. No sé qué pasaba por su mente, pero de seguro era algo que le atormentaba demasiado… quizá el haber roto su promesa hacia mi… o el haber traicionado a su novia…

Aquel pensamiento me hizo apretar los dientes y puños…

 **Tetsu** – dijo de pronto y apretó sus labios en una mueca llena de dolor **– sé que crees que es enfermo –** agregó en un susurro cargado de amargura, lo que me hizo por ese momento olvidar a su novia **– pero no puedo dejar de amarte.**

Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba…. Y fue cuando comprendí el dolor de mi hermano. Yo… yo jamás creí que él estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que yo, jamás pensé que mi hermano, detrás de esas sonrisas de superioridad, de su violenta forma de tomarme, de sus arrebatos de celos….. también estuviera sufriendo.

El monstruo que una vez creí torturarme, al final de cuentas….. _no existía?_...

Sentí pena por ambos….. si tan solo no fuésemos hermanos… incluso yo podría soportar el factor de que esta relación fuera homosexual… pero el hecho de que fuésemos hermanos, era el punto de quiebre de todo….. esto era algo enfermo y depravado. No estaba bien….. no podría ser nunca….. jamás!, esto debía parar.

 **Esto debe parar** – dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos y yo temblando asentí suavemente, aún buscando su mirada y no consiguiéndola. **– quiero que entiendas que lo que haré será por tu bien y el mío, supongo**.

Yo no lograba entender, pero de un segundo a otro, tomó con sus manos grandes mis mejillas y acercándose a mí, simplemente presionó sus labios contra los míos. Era una caricia suave y rítmica. Una caricia cálida y llena de sentimientos… era algo tan dulce y placentero que mi cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando sentí el roce de su lengua sobre mis labios. Mi hermano, mi dulce y adorado hermano, mi monstruo favorito, mi delirio, mi martirio, mi verdugo… fuera quien fuese… yo lo amaba tanto o más que a mi mismo…. Y quise en ese momento… que aquella caricia no acabara jamás….

Pero él, con una mueca llena de impotencia…. Se alejó de mi, poniéndose en pie, caminando aún desnudo hacia la puerta del baño… y sin voltear

.  
 **Encontré un lugar donde mudarme…** \- mi corazón se detuvo – **he decidido irme de casa, así ya no tendré oportunidad ni forma de volver a tocarte…**  
 **-Me estas abandonando –** susurré sin emitir sonido, con el corazón fracturado y el alma flagelada, a lo que mi hermano prosiguió.  
 **-No creas que dejaré de amarte….. puesto que sé es imposible –** su voz se quebraba – **será difícil para mi no ver cada mañana tu sonrisa, o abrazarte y besarte a diario… pero es necesario…. –** suspiró con pesadez – **tu no tienes la fortaleza para defenderte de mi, y yo no tengo la fuerza para dejar de amarte. Lo siento Tetsu… en verdad, lo siento.**

Terminó abandonando el baño, y por alguna razón mi respiración pareció abandonar mi pecho, mientras agua salada y cálida abandonaba mis ojos, convirtiéndose en dolorosas dagas que al rodar por mis mejillas, parecían flagelarme la piel.

Si creí que antes mi corazón se había fracturado…. En ese instante, supe a ciencia cierta, lo que era un muerto en vida…. _Mi corazón dejó de latir._

Mis labios se movieron en un grito sin voz, mientras mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Daiki…. Mi amado hermano… mi amo y señor… me abandonaba a la oscuridad de una vida sin su luz, sin su calor…. Sin su amor…

 _Por muy enfermo que fuese…sin su locura_.

Mi cuerpo sin evitarlo comenzó a convulsionar…. un llanto tan fuerte y doloroso parecía destrozar mi pecho, mis ojos sangraban…..no podía parar…no podía respirar….simplemente, no podía…. No podía seguir viviendo…

Si el conocer la noticia de que mi hermano tenía novia me destrozó, el hecho de saber que ya no estaría a mi lado nunca más hizo que me convirtiese en aquel despojo de humanidad sin vida. Y mientras el agua de la bañera se enfriaba a cada segundo, mis ojos parecían verter una lágrima por cada pedazo de corazón convertido en polvo de estrella en mi pecho…

...mis labios temblaban, y la piel de estos parecían comenzar a ponerse morados… mi piel totalmente erizada por el frío y mis ojos tan hinchados que parecían dos esferas rojizas e inyectadas en sangre fue lo que me heredó aquel sentimiento destructivo….

En verdad, en ese momento la soledad me golpeó tan fuerte y de forma tan dolorosa, que mi estómago se volteó y pareció contraerse provocándome volver a vomitar….

 _…_ _te amo hermano…_

Mi susurro se convirtió en la herida más profunda de mi alma….. y sin más… salí de la bañera, entrando en nuestra habitación, dándome cuenta que mi hermano…ya había partido…

 _El ya me había abandonado_.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si, debo admitirlo…. Yo era un zombie. Caminando sin siquiera comprender lo que hacía, en dirección a la preparatoria. Mis ojos ciegos, mis manos temblando, mis labios morados por el frío, mi cabello aún húmedo y estilando….

Aún no lograba salir de aquella burbuja de auto-compasión en la que caí después de la confesión de mi hermano…

Si Daiki estaba enfermo….. yo lo estaba el doble. Porque él había buscado la forma de dejarme en paz… pero al parecer…. Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, ya no deseaban eso. Y destrozado como estaba, lo único que quería, era el abrazo y el calor de él, consolándome.

 _Estoy enfermo…. Yo …. Yo le amo._

.

.

.

.

 _Cuánto... cuánto ha transcurrido..._

 _Cuantas horas...días, años...quizá milenios?_

 _Siento que ha transcurrido una vida entera..._

 _No se llevó nada... no regresó jamás..._

 _él se fue... me abandonó y no se tomó ni la molestia de llevarse sus cosas para no tener que volver a verme._

He estado aquí desde aquel momento, aguardando que vuelva... esperando que aparezca por esa puerta y me diga que todo ha sido un mal sueño... que nada de lo que mi mente recuerda es verdad... que fue una broma de mi mente y que él jamás se ha ido... solo... he estado en una estúpida pesadilla...

 _La habitación fría..._

 _Rodeada de oscuridad..._  
 _De soledad..._  
 _De vacío..._  
 _...Tan tan fría..._  
 _Tan sola.._  
 _Tan silente..._  
 ** _Tan sin él_**... de verdad...Cuánto ha transcurrido?, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sin ir a clases, sin comer ni beber agua... encerrado en esta oscuridad que me consume. Sin querer abrir la puerta de día, por temor a que mamá me haga algo... y abierta solo de noche esperando a que él vuelva...

Lo necesito... mi pecho es un enorme hueco vacío sin él...  
Ahí donde debía estar mi corazón... ya no hay nada... y por eso mismo mi alma se ha marchado también.

Solo con una camisa delgada y unos pantalones holgados, he permanecido sentado en medio de la que era nuestra habitación con los pies fríos y descalzos... los labios amoratados y los ojos rojos, de los cuales ya ni lágrimas salen... creo...  
Creo que ya se me acabaron mis lágrimas... ya no me queda que más llorar.

Mi teléfono sonó y vibró por mucho tiempo hasta que su batería murió... y volvió todo un silencio mortuorio.  
Mis labios secos... tengo tanta sed, pero el miedo a salir de aquí y que tu aproveches para venir y sacar tus cosas me aterra...

 _Te extraño tanto... creo que moriré aquí sin ti._

Es muy noche ya y el viento gélido se mete por la ventana alzando la cortina blanca creando un halo de terror... algo se aproxima, alguien viene... algo va a pasar...

... y cierro los ojos con más miedo y terror que antes.

 **\- Maldito Bastardo!** \- escucho la voz pastosa de mi madre y la puerta se abre de par en par. - **es tu culpa!, tu maldita culpa!... deberías desaparecer ... te llevaste a mi Daiki! Bastardo mal nacido! -** vuelve a gritar desesperada... esta ebria, esta drogada?... no lo sé, solo se que su rostro desfigurado en odio y sus ojos inyectados en ira me hacen temblar! **\- me quitaste a mi amado Daiki..**. - susurra como si estuviera hablándose a si misma, para luego mirarme de frente y apretar los dientes antes de gritar **\- así que tu ocuparas su lugar!**  
.

.

.

.

...  
.

.

Es asqueroso... es repulsivo... es asqueroso y repulsivo...  
Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus manos frías y delgadas, las cuales rodean mi cuello, terminen por asfixiarme. Solo quiero vomitar... solo quiero... solo quiero que deje de estar sobre mi ...

 **\- ma... mamá!** \- trato de decir mientras me quita el aire, y siento como su excitación hace que su líquido caliente escurra desde su interior hacia mi pelvis...

Esta furiosa... no logra excitarme a pesar de rosar su intimidad con la mía... solo siento asco... solo siento que por que me esta asfixiando no vomito...

Por qué me hace esto...por qué trata de que mi sexo se ponga duro... esta tan excitada que puedo ver claramente como saliva escurre de la comisura de su boca que jadea de forma grotesca...

Daiki... Daiki siempre me repetía que tuviera cuidado con mamá... que no la dejara atraparme...

acaso...acaso mi amado monstruo vivía con nuestra madre la misma tortura que yo vivía con él?

No puedo evitar soltar unas lastimeras lágrimas mientras mi corazón cuaja en dolor...  
El...él sufría la misma emancipación y yo ... yo solo lo culpaba por lo que me hacía, sin conocer su calvario... es tan asqueroso... no lo soporto...no logro soportarlo

 _Cómo lo soportaba él... hermano! como lo soportabas tú?_

 **\- Da...Dai...ki...** \- susurro y la ira vuelve a la realidad a mi madre y lanza un fuerte golpe contra mi rostro... provocando que la herida en mi labio que hacía poco había sanado, volviera a abrirse...

El sabor metálico de mi propia sangre invade mi boca y ya sin fuerza comienzo a perder el sentido... sin aire, no se puede vivir.. y ella...

 _Ella me quiere muerto.._.

Segundo a segundo, voy perdiendo la conciencia...voy perdiéndome en esta oscuridad en la que siempre debí quedarme... de la que nunca debí salir... yo no debería haber nacido jamás.

Ojos nubosos... casi sin brillo, casi perdido... y lo último que veo, es una sombra de alguien muy alto y fuerte, cabello azul oscuro y piel morena...

De un movimiento fuerte hace que ella me suelte y la saca de encima de mi...él ha venido a salvarme?

 **\- Da... Daiki...** \- vuelvo a susurrar antes de voltear y comenzar a toser tratando de recuperar algo de oxígeno.  
.

.

...  
.

.

 **\- Qué mierda haces maldita mujer!** \- gritó aquella persona y de inmediato me di cuenta que no era mi hermano

 **\- Cojerme a tu pequeño bastardo! que no ves?** \- dijo furiosa, recibiendo un bofetón de parte de aquel hombre.

 **\- pa..papá? -** digo entrecortado con un hilo de voz al reconocer aquella voz, aún con la vista nublada y tratando de recuperar el sentido.

 **\- Es solo un niño!** \- gritó el hombre colérico y volviendo a golpear el rostro de mamá.

 **\- quiero que desaparezca! que muera!... lo quiero muerto! -** gritó empujando a papá y tratando de abalanzarse sobre mi, siendo atrapada casi sin poder contenerla por la ira, papá ya no puede con ella... - **hizo que mi Daiki me abandonara! -** gritaba totalmente fuera de si.

Aterrado solo logré oir un susurro de papá diciendo "huye" y no lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo y no paré para mirar a tras hasta que mi aliento ya no parecía querer llenar mis pulmones...

Ni siquiera sé en qué dirección había corrido... solo sentía mi cabello húmedo y mis pies descalzos casi insensibles por aquella nieve que había comenzado a caer poco antes de que yo huyera de casa...

Mi cuerpo tembló de forma violenta... sentí la bilis en mi garganta quemar... quién sabe cuántos días llevaba sin comer. Sentí que mi cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento...pero...

No podía parar...no podía detenerme... debía huir, debía desaparecer... debía... debíaaa...

 **\- Tetsu-kun?** \- escuché aquella voz femenina llamándome... **\- Tetsu-kun eres tú? -**

Volteé a mirar encontrándome con aquella cabellera rosa y cuerpo bien formado de la gestora de todos mis males...La maldita novia de mi hermano... y no sé cómo, pero me calcé mi careta fría y sin sentimientos para no demostrar mi condición ante ella...

Jamás... jamás en la vida me mostraría débil ante aquella mujer que me había arrebatado todo.

 **\- Qué fue lo que pasó! Tetsu-kun! -** chilló con esa voz hostigosa acercándose a mi, alzando una mano intentando tocarme **\- Estás... estás tan lastimado! -**

 **\- no me toques -** alejé de un golpe su mano... no quería que se me acercara **\- aléjate!** \- con mi voz débil le recalqué de forma agresiva.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su labio inferior tembló y sin siquiera poder impedirlo, unas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas. Yo sentí mi estómago voltearse, ya no pude soportar más y sin poderlo evitar, una fuerte arcada hizo que la amarga bilis subiera por mi garganta y terminara expulsándola sobre la nieve junto a mis pies.

Ella pareció congelarse un segundo, para luego abrir su bolso y sacar su móvil... y mientras ella marcaba y aguardaba que alguien le contestara yo no podía parar de vomitar. Los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido horas antes me pasaron la cuenta...y caí de rodillas sobre la nieve temblando y congelándome...

... yo solo quería que me dejaran en paz... que me dejaran desvanecerme como la nada...como la sombra que siempre he sido...solo quería volverme oscuridad y desaparecer.

 **\- Dai-chan!** \- escuché de pronto y mi corazón se petrificó - **Estoy cerca del mirador y encontré a tu hermano! ven rápido... Tetsu-kun... Tetsu-kun esta mal... esta muy mal!** \- sollozó.- **si!, aquí te espero...**

Al oir eso, no sé cómo, no sé de dónde... pero use las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para levantarme y luego comenzar a correr lejos de ahí, mientras a lo lejos oía claramente los gritos desesperados de aquella mujer.

 **\- hermano...-** susurré con la boca amarga y sintiendo que moriría en cualquier momento de deshidratación o de hipotermia.

No quería verlo, no quería que supiera... no quería que se enterara de lo que mamá me había hecho...

Si antes estaba sucio, ahora no era más que una completa basura... Estaba manchado y corroído.

ya no servía ni siquiera como un juguete... yo...

 _yo estaba roto._

.

.

.

.

...

De un segundo a otro comencé a reconocer las calles, y mis pies congelados como tomando vida propia me guiaron hasta una puerta que mi mente reconoció con lentitud... para luego alzar la mano y tocar el timbre. Mi cuerpo no podía parar de temblar.

La puerta se abrió y en segundos un par de brazos fuertes me rodearon brindándome calor...protección. y yo solo me perdía en aquella caricia sumergiéndome en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

...

...

...

Abrí mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad, mientras sentía la suavidad de aquella cama bajo la espalda. Unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban la cintura y me brindaban calor... toqué mi cabello y estaba seco, mis pies estaban cubiertos por una gruesa cobija podía sentir claramente el aliento de mi acompañante en mi cabeza alborotando mi cabello con suavidad. Me sentía tan seguro y tranquilo... mientras el aroma de mi gatito pochonchito se metía por mis fosas nasales.

Si, yo había, sin querer, llegado hasta el edificio donde vivía Taiga... mi único refugio, mi único lugar seguro sobre toda la fas de esta maldita tierra... y no lo dudé, no titubeé, simplemente, seguí caminando y llegué a su puerta.

Yo sé que él me quiere... también sé que no es cariño de amigos... no soy tonto, ni ingenuo... sé perfectamente lo que él siente por mi... y creo que por eso, a pesar de que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, continúo abusando, aprovechándome de su cariño.

Si él supiera lo sucio que estoy no perdería el tiempo en volverme a mirar siquiera, y aunque sienta que le miento, y lo ensucio con mi existencia a su lado...no puedo alejarme. El es el único que me hace sentir protegido...amado y sé que jamás me pedirá nada a cambio...

Alzo el rostro para mirarle de frente y sonrío al verle relajado a mi lado, completamente dormido... como aquellas veces cuando eramos unos niños.

y no puedo evitar detenerme a admirar sus labios gruesos, sus facciones varoniles... por qué no puedo amarle a él simplemente y olvidar lo demás... por qué!

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho y siento perfectamente como me estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo. Respiro su aroma directamente de su piel y mi cuerpo se estremece... no puedo evitarlo...no puedo dejar de temblar, su calor abrasante, sus manos grandes... mi soledad y despecho...

 **-Taiga... -** le llamo y él abre los ojos de inmediato, fija su mirada sobre mis ojos azules que poco a poco se llenan de lágrimas y me observa con ternura. Se acerca a mi, y sin soltar mi cintura, lame el agua salada de mis ojos con su lengua, mientras mi cuerpo comienza a estremecerse... le adoro, le quiero muchísimo... y si eso no está cerca del amor...no sé que otra cosa lo estará.

 **\- tranquilo -** dice con voz adormilada y suave - **estas a salvo, puedes quedarte conmigo lo que desees. -** agrega abriéndome las puertas de su casa como el protector que siempre fue conmigo y mi corazón se llena de ternura y calor.

No puedo evitar alzar mis manos a sus mejillas, y acercándole a mi, hago que sus labios se unan a los míos en una caricia suave y llena de sentimientos. El es mi hogar, mi refugio, mi protector... él es la persona que necesito a mi lado... y eso me hace simplemente desear una cosa de él...

 **\- Taiga... -** le susurro una vez roto el beso - **Hazme el amor...**.

.

.

.CONTINUARA...

.

.

.

N/A _; Y VA A QUEDAR LA GRAAAAAAAAAANDEEE!_

WOOOUUUUU... TAIGA BRRRRRR.. NEGROMINE TE HARA PEDACITOS XD

QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

A VECES PIENSO QUE ME ESTOY PASANDO UN POQUITO XD

YAP, AHI ESTA EL CAPI, OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.

AHI ME DICEN QUE LES PARECIO.

UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO. SE LES AGRADECE.

SI, CHICAS, SE QUE ESTOY BASTANTE DEMENTE Y BUENO, MI HERMANO GEMELO ES AKASHI, Y EL ES EL GEMELO BUENO XD

SALUDOS ESPECIALES A **ERIKA, PAM, MENGANA Y NANA...**

y a mi alma gemela, si es que todavía anda pululando por ahí. Te quiero mucho idiota.

nos leemos pronto.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Sé que soy una mala persona y que me quemaré en el infierno. XD pero no puedo evitar escribirlaaaaa buaaaah!

En fin, Esta historia es corta, estoy viendo si escribo uno o dos capitulos más. todo depende de la llegada al publico.

De hecho tengo tantas historias en mi cabeza y tan poco tiempo para actualizar que me da mucha pena dejar las historias tanto tiempo en stand by. Peeero como sea, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, no me maten, no me odien por ser bonita, don't cry for me argentina y yaaaaaaa me fui por otro lado.

Tomatazos solo los acepto por reviews XD

Bueno. pasandole al temon... amo a Aomine y sobre todo con Kuroko, pero he aprendido a querer a Kagami y si, yo tambien estoy entre la espada y la pared viendo con cual se quedara...

OJO! sufran y lloren, solo se quedará con uno XD

muejejejejeje.

ahora si, a leer. dejen algun comentario y eso. y si tienes tele, ahi tvs

.

.

.

Capitulo 5º  
La fuerza del apellido Aomine  
.

.

"... porque eres la parte de mi que desearía no necesitar,  
persiguiéndole incansablemente, sigo luchando y no sé por qué...  
si nuestro amor es tragedia, por qué eres tú mi remedio...  
si nuestro amor es insano, por qué entonces eres mi claridad..."  
.

.

Clarity... Zed

.

.

.

"Hazme el amor..."

cuando esas palabras abandonaron mis labios, sé que resonaron con fuerza en los oídos de Taiga. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el agarre que estaba alrededor de mi cintura y con fuerza en mi espalda, pareció temblar...  
Sé que le haré daño con esto, igual que a mi pobre corazón... pero después de tanta soledad, solo necesito que me ame... necesito sentirme amado... necesito sentir que pertenezco a algún lugar...

Mi madre me aborrece y trató de violentarme...  
mi hermano me abanonó y por años me utilizó...  
Nuestro padre nos abandonó a la suerte de una mujer desquiciada que violaba a mi hermano y me castigaba físicamente ...

si... es verdad. Solo entre los brazos de Taiga me siento seguro... solo él puede darme lo que necesito... solo... solo él puede protegerme de la cruelada que este mundo pueda tratar de lanzarme a la cara... El me ama... yo aprenderé hacerlo.

...

Puedo ver claramente como sus ojos borgoña me penetran hasta el alma, y su rostro serio se debate entre sus pensamientos... su corazón late demasiado aprisa y con fuerza...tanta que mi pecho pegado al de él es capaz de sentirle. Su calor abrazante me tiene sofocado y parece que me marea, puedo sentir su respiración acelerada en mi rostro, parece que ni pestañear puede después de mi petición... y en completo shock, creo que comienzo a arrepentirme de lo que le pedí...

Sonrío suave y escondo mi rostro en su pecho... tengo miedo... tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace. Sé que él me ama... y que lo ha hecho desde que éramos unos niños... pero quizá ya tenga a alguien y no se arriesgará conmigo puesto que él sabe que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más. O al menos eso creo.

\- Tetsuya ... - Taiga susurró mi nombre y sentí su mano soltar mi cintura y acariciar mi rostro, me sentí temblar y tan pequeño entre sus fuertes brazos - Tetsuya - volvió a llamarme y tomó mi barbilla con delicadeza nada normal en él, para luego alzarla y hacerme mirarle a los ojos una vez más... - Tetsuya - volvió a decir esta vez en un susurro casi inaudible... casi sin voz, para luego acercar sus labios a los míos y besarme de forma suave y tierna.

Sus labios cálidos parecían querer derretir los adoloridos míos, con movimientos acompasados y tranquilos. No pude evitar disfrutar de sobremanera la caricia, y mientras yo me perdía en aquel mimo, sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda con tal sutileza que me sentí extrañamente deseando un poco más de rudeza...

Era un beso lento, suave y pausado, pero a la vez exigente y profundo, casi sofocante... no permitía siquiera que mi respieración escapara...lo quería todo para él...  
Su lengua ingresó en mi boca como si la conociese de toda la vida, y la recorrió con deleite tanto suyo como mío, haciéndome soltar suaves suspiros que morían en sus labios... él en verdad deseaba deborarme lenta y tortuoriamente.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza en su pecho y debo haber clavado alguna de mis uñas en él, puesto que soltó un suave gruñido y me levantó haciendome quedar a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con el pecho pegado a de él, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando mi cabello y espalda con suavidad.

El calor derretía todo dentro de mi y comenzó a marearme, quizá la falta de oxigeno en sus besos constantes... quizá lo débil que estaba... pero yo quería más... quería todo, absolutamente todo de aquel tigre que limaba sus uñas de forma suave contra mi piel.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido en mi pecho que parecía que escaparía en cualquier momento y un cosquilleo se instaló en mi vientre provocando que mis caderas se movieran de forma insinuante sobre las de Taiga, haciendo que nos rosaramos de tal forma que me sorprendí cuando un suave ronroneo escapó de los labios del pelirrojo... algo comenzaba a despertar en esa parte de mi gatito...

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y pensé que las presionaría con fuerza... mas sus dedos bordearon el cinto de mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi espalda y metió sus manos bajo mi camisa, mientras abandonaba mis labios y comenzaba a besar mi cuello con su lengua húmeda y caliente...

Los dedos de Taiga eran largos, con manos fuertes y cálidas que acariciaban cada centimetro de mi espalda provocando sensaciones electrizantes que se colaban directamente a mi entrepierna, mientras su boca lamía, succionaba y mordía la sensible piel de mi cuello...

Estuvo a punto de escapar un gemido sonoro de mi boca cuando una de sus manos bajó más alla de mi cintura y acarició sobre la ropa mi erección semidespierta, y puedo jurar que escuché una suave risa de entre sus labios ocupados en mi clavícula. Fue entonces que como venganza moví de forma brusca y fuerte mis caderas, haciendo que su hombría despierta ya, rosara de forma casi precisa la mía, llegando a la curvatura de mi trasero donde debía penetrarme...

El gruñó en mi pecho y esta vez sí apretó mis caderas contra la suya. Mi mente en un caos de calor, mis ojos nublados de placer, mi pecho galopando a mil por hora y mis sentidos perdiéndose a cada segundo más y más. Ya no reaccionaba, solo frotaba mi trasero contra la erección de Taiga y escuchaba sus ronroneos y gruñidos mientras sus manos subian a mi camisa para desbotonarla...

... y fue entonces que le oí...

\- me estas volviendo loco, Tetsu...- dijo Taiga, pero el solo hecho de nombrarme de esa forma, me paralizó el corazón y sin querer comencé a temblar. Por alguna razón mi mente me hizo sentir como una maldita ramera que estaba engañando a su hombre...

Taiga pareció no notarlo se alzó y atrapó mis labios con los suyos y volvió a girarme quedando encima de mi, con ya, a esa altura, la camisa abierta, mostrando mi pecho a sus ojos gracias a la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Fue entonces el turno de Taiga para paralizarse... sus dedos recorrieron mi pecho, pero sus manos temblaban y al momento de conectar mi mirada con la suya, estaba tan cristalizada que parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento... yo no entendía nada, mis sentidos comenzaban a perderse, mi cabeza daba vueltas y con mi vista nublada, traté de ver que era lo que ponía tan mal a mi adorado amigo...

Miré mi pecho y me di cuenta... con sus dedos asperos, pero de forma suave, marcaba y recorría con la yema de sus dedos las marcas en mi pecho... las marcas dejadas por Daiki la última vez. Ya muchas se había borrado... pero otras más quedaban aún muy visibles... y al saber que de seguro sentía repulsión al ver mi cuerpo usado y subyugado, mis ojos ardieron en lágrimas, mientras le volvía a mirar al rostro y observando como mordía su labio inferior aguantando sus propias lágrimas, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y yo a perderme en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

-Quién pudo hacerte esto...- le escuché sollozar antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

.

.

.

**

.

.

Oscuridad...  
Frío...  
Silencio...

.

.

Estoy descalzo en medio de este silencio ensordecedor, mi piel tiembla y mis manitos pequeñas solo tratan de tantear la pared o suelo ...algo que me diga dónde estoy. Sigo caminando y a lo lejos puedo divisar una luz que se filtra a través de la rendija de una puerta... y es ahí donde lo noto. He estado caminando por un pasillo largo... y oscuro. Es de noche.

Tengo tanto frío y no encuentro a Daiki... Desperté en medio de la noche y él no estaba a mi lado... mi estómago ruge de hambre y tengo tanta sed... Dónde estás hermano!

Sigo caminando, tratando de llegar a ese lugar, tengo miedo... estoy solo, mi corazoncito late tan a prisa que parece solo murmullo en mi pecho y las lágrimas ya comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos somnolientos. Sigo avanzando hacia aquella luz...

"Daiki" susurro en mi mente cuando escucho su voz quejosa al otro lado de la puerta... esta habitación... yo conosco esta habitación...

Con el alma en un hilo trato de mirar por aquella rendija hacia dentro de la habitación y como niño que soy, lo que veo me deja paralizado y con el aliento entrecortado...

\- deja de resistirte!- grita aquella mujer que se mueve con desesperación sobre las caderas de mi hermano.  
\- no puedo... no puedo... - respondió Daiki entre lágrimas... estaba sufriendo... aquella mujer.. aquella mujer lo estaba abusando!  
\- maldito enfermo! - grita aquella mujer y veo que en sus manos esta parte de la ropa que me había sacado antes de dormir. La empuña con fuerza y la aprieta contra el rostro de Daiki cubriéndole desde la nariz hacia arriba... - a ver si con esto logras excitarte...- termina de gritar y baja sus manos hasta los genitales de mi hermano y comienza a masturbarle...  
\- no puedo... mamá, no puedo! - llora mi hermano subiendo sus manos a su rostro y apretando mi ropa con impotencia.  
\- crees que no me he dado cuenta! crees que soy ciega! - arremete más que colérica - sé que ese pequeño engendro te ha enfermado, se que el bastardo ha metido ponzoña en ti! sé lo que sientes y las ganas que tienes con él! - siseó cual serpiente para luego amenazarle - lo harás por las buenas o por las malas, Daiki... puesto que si tu no me sirves, buscare al pequeño malnacido y lo usaré por ti!  
-NOOOOOooo! - gritó desesperado mi hermano, sacándose mi ropa del rostro y con los ojos llorosos le rogó a mamá - lo ha..haré... mamá yo lo ha-ré... so... solo prome-te no tocar...jamás tocar a Tetsuya... - decía desesperado - jamás lo...lo toques... o yo... o yo...  
\- Tú qué... caramelito... que hará el bebé de mamá - se burló de él acercándose a sus labios para besarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, mi hermano le respondió  
\- te mataré - respondió firme sin titubeos, mirando de forma penetrante a mamá la cual solo rió de forma estridente.

Fue ahí que como guiado por el destino, Daiki conectó su mirada con la mía escondida tras esa puerta, y sollozó fuertemente apretando sus ojos... se sintió avergonzado... vulnerado...

Supongo que esa fue la vez en que verdaderamente comprendió el sentir de ser violentado sexualmente... puesto que vio el horror y el asco en mi rostro... y la verguenza se dibujó en su rostro...

Este recuerdo sellado en mi mente, olvidado en algún rincón de mi memoria...debe haber ocurrido cuando yo tenía con suerte 4 años... en ese entonces Daiki ni siquiera me había tocado más allá de un beso suave de amor fraternal... según puedo recordar...

No puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermano...tengo miedo.  
no puedo dejar de amarle...le extraño tanto.  
No puedo dejar de recordarle a cada momento...lo necesito vitalmente.  
No puedo... no puedo...Daiki...

Así como él no puedo dejar de tocarme...yo no puedo dejar de desear que lo haga...  
Enfermo o no... incluso estando con Taiga... solo él aparece en mi memoria...

Sin él, somplemente estoy muriendo... secándome al derramar tantas lágrimas por solo pensar en que él está con esa chica... su novia. Y al momento de decidir... sin importar que mamá pudiera atacarme, el me abandonó...

Tan fuerte así era el amor que me tenía?

Daiki...  
Daiki dónde estas...

En verdad me abandonaste?...

"abre los ojos" logro oír a lo lejos... tan lejos que no logro reconocer quién es...  
"Despierta Tetsuya" se escucha un poco más cerca... aún no sé quién es.

"Tetsu lo siento... intenté regresar a penas me di cuenta de mi error" ... Daiki?... dónde estas... por qué tu voz suena tan quebrada...

"Tetsuya... que fue lo que te pasó!"... Taiga?... quiero abrir mis ojos, pero pesan tanto... no se dónde estoy... no puedo llegar hasta donde estas!

"Tetsuya... no puedo creer que... Dios! esto es mi culpa" papá?... papá ayúdame! por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

.

.

***

*

.

.

Abro mis ojos pesadamente hacia la luz por fin, para en seguida cegarme por lo blanco reluciente del lugar. Puedo notar enseguida que es un hospital puesto que mi boca esta cubierta por una máscara de oxígeno y escucho claramente el bip bip de la máquina que monitorea mi corazón...

Siento mis ojos tan pesados e hinchados... cuánto llevo aquí, cuanto tiempo he dormido. Hasta mis brazos pesan y veo la vía que penetra mi piel con aquel líquido que se filtra a mi vena...

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para descanzar ya que estoy solo, pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre...alguien entra ... puedo oír perfectamente cuando deja caer sus cosas sobre alguna superficie y camina hacia la cama, sentádose a mi lado...

Sus dedos se entierran en mi cabello y lo acaricia con suavidad...  
Aquel Aroma... ese aroma lo conosco...  
De seguro, aún lo tengo impregnado en la piel...

no puedo evitar sonreír... esa calidez solo puede pertenecer a una persona...

\- Taiga - susurro al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con su mirada de fuego tan cerca de mi... alzo mis manos y acunando su rostro con ellas me alzo un poco y roso suavemente mis labios con los de él...- cálido - es lo único que sale de mis labios...

Fue entonces que un fuerte golpe me alertó que no estabamos solos... rápidamente me separé de Taiga y logré sentare en la camilla, sacándome el oxígeno. Al alzar los ojos, pude ver aquella mirada azulina penetrante clavada en mi figura, llena de ira, llena de odio y no pude más que temblar. Mi hermano había golpeado con uno de sus puños una de las paredes de la habitación de hospital con tanta fuerza que logró romper parte de ella. Con los dientes apretados y respiración entrecortada por el remolino de sentimientos que parecía haber en su pecho y cabeza, mientras el puño que aún estaba caído a un costado de su cuerpo temblaba intentando no avalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo.

Tuve miedo... tuve tanto miedo, pero no por mi... sino por lo que podría ser capaz de hacerle a Taiga...

-lo siento- dije entrecortado aún temblando de miedo - fue mi culpa... fue...  
-CALLATE!- gritó iracundo casi echando espuma por la boca - NO LO ENTIENDO! NO! No logro entenderte Tetsu - comenzó a bajar la voz mientras podía ver claramente como todo su cuerpo parecía temblar con el esfuerzo al tratar de calmarse. - acaso...acaso él es... es mejor que yo? - terminó mirándome con los ojos cristalizados...

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante... qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, con él... con todo. De un segundo a otro, él parecía de papel...de cristal? ...  
Un cristal a punto de romperse con solo escuchar mi respuesta...  
Mi respuesta...

Mi respuesta?... cuál debía ser mi respuesta...

Taiga en ese momento apretó mi mano y al mirarle, él me mostró un rostro donde pude ver que al final... al final de todo esto, él logró comprender lo que pasaba entre Daiki y yo...

Y Sentí los colores subirme al rostro y la verguenza comerme, deborarme, tragarme...

Me sentí enfermo...me sentí humillado... me sentí vulnerado.  
Taiga se dio cuenta de mi insana relación con mi hermano... y mis ojos se aguaron al momento de bajar mi rostro y cubrir mis ojos con mi cabello...

Qué debía responder...  
Qué debía decirle?  
La verdad?  
... la retorcida e incestuosa verdad que me carcome día con día desde que me di cuenta que sin él no puedo siquiera respirar...  
... la bastarda y enferma verdad de que después de tanto tiempo, mi mente se ha vuelto tan perversa que no logra ver una vida sin tener a mi hermano aferrado a mi, de la forma en la que él desea...

No!, no puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano, no puedo condenarlo a esta relación trágica sin futuro, no puedo hacer que se quede estancado a mi lado cuando puede formar una hermosa familia con su novia...no puedo condenarle a estar conmigo solo por que mi corazón débil no puede sentir amor más que por él... no puedo.

\- Tú eres mi hermano...Daiki - susurré con voz lastimera y pequeña, sin poder alzar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Taiga es mi refugio.  
\- No! - gritó con la voz quebrada, dejándome sorprendido al igual que a mi pelirrojo acompañante - no puedo aceptarlo! Tetsu, no puedo aceptar que por un maldito apellido tu le prefieras a él! - dijo desesperado - hasta cuando piensas escudarte en nuestro apellido para alejarme! yo que estuve contigo desde siempre!

Apreté las sábanas en mis puños sobre mis rodillas... mientras comencé a sacudirme suavemente tratando de controlar el hipo y los fuertes gemidos que el llanto ya provocaba en mi, mientras Taiga solo me abrazó con suavidad y susurró un suave "estoy aquí para ti" en mi oido, pero yo ya estaba totalmente destrozado... perdido en mi dolor y tristeza, ya no le veía salida ni solución a nada... ya no podía más... solo quería desaparecer.

\- Nuestro apellido nunca fue la excusa... HERMANO- recalqué para que entendiera - el problema en sí, es ese...acaso, no logras entenderlo?...tú y yo, somos hermanos... - terminé sintiendo que la debilidad de mi cuerpo comenzaba a provocarme mareos...

Hubo un denzo silencio después de lo que dije...y pude oír claramente el llanto entrecortado de mi hermano... mi querido hermano, el corazón se me estrujó al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo sufrir al dueño de mi corazón y alma...era desgarrador... pude escuchar como trataba y trataba de calmarse y yo... yo ya no podía detenerme... Mis lágrimas caían y rodaban por mis mejillas cual ríos caudalosos.

Pero...

De pronto... en medio del silencio se dejó oir una estruendosa y amarga carcajada... una carcajada llena de impotencia y despecho...una llena de melancolía y desquicio...

Sorprendido alcé el rostro para encontrarme con el rostro moreno de mi hermano bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos oscuros y fieros, rojos con pupilas dilatadas y en sus labios una sonrisa tan amarga y decepcionada que esta vez no solo sufrió mi corazón... lo poco y nada de alma que me quedaba se desquebrajó ante aquella triste pero hermosa sonrisa.

\- al parecer, los secretos de los Aomine son tan poderosos que lograron rompernos el alma - dijo Daiki cerrando los ojos y bajando su rostro escondiendo lo que más pudo su cara de mi...- Tetsuya... "hermano"... tu y yo no tenemos relación sanguínea...- abrí mis ojos de par en par al oirle...

Eso... eso no puede ser verdad... eso no puede ser realidad... él... él debe estar mintiendo! no...no es cierto!

\- tu y yo no somos hermanos - terminó Daiki mientras daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta de la habitación de hospital dejándome petrificado ante un secreto que... que parecía destrozar todo a nuestro alrededor...

.

.

.  
Continuará.

.

.

PROXIMO CAPITULO

"TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE"

y quizá sea el fina...como dije, todo depende.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6º

LA VERDAD TRAS MI NACIMIENTO

.

.

"La vida muchas veces es cruenda y sin misericordia de nadie... muchas veces, injustamente, les da cosas a las personas que no lo merecen y cuando tu preguntas ·Por Qué· solo te responden que Dios le da sus batallas más difíciles a los hijos que más ama...

En definitiva, Dios tiene un crush muy fuerte por mi "

.

.

.

..

Dias pasaron después de aquella confesión de mi hermano... Días en los que no volvió a aparecer. Días en los que incluso me enteré por boca de Momoi-san que ella y mi hermano ya no estaban juntos. Días en los que Taiga no me abandonó ni a sol ni a sombra con tal de conocer mi decisión respecto a él y Daiki... Días cubiertos de incertidumbre, dolores de cabeza y confusiones tan grandes que... mi cuerpo parecia no querer soportar.

Fueron Días difíciles internado en ese hospital recuperándome de aquella Neumonía que casi me quita la vida...

Días en los que al fin mi padre se sinceró conmigo y me contó la historia de mi procedencia... y todo lo que había ocurrido en esos 3 días que estuve inconsiente en el hospital.

Tras preguntarle si lo que Daiki había dicho era verdad... él solo se sentó a mi lado y me contó la siguiente historia.

/ Todo había comenzado cuando papá recíén cursaba la preparatoria.

Aomine Daichi era el jugador estrella de basket de la preparatoria en la que estudiaba, el junto a un grupo excepcional de jóvenes a los cuales llamaban Kiseki no Sedai. Todos ellos liderados por su capitán, un joven prodigio que a parte de ser casi perfecto como estudiante, era un genio en el juego. Su nombre era Akashi Seijirouu.

Todos conocían la sobriedad y seriedad de Akashi, después de todo, él sería el heredero del imperio creado por su padre... un empresario de renombre en todo japón.

Fue una tarde en especial cuando mi padre la vio por primera vez... por extraño que pareciera, Akashi había tenido que faltar a clases por control médico, ya que se había sobre-exigido y había terminado por colapsar, y ella... ella no lo supo hasta que por casualidad, mi padre al no verla, chocó con ella y la derribó. En un principio, aceptó mi padre, que iba a reclamarle como lo hacía con todas las chicas que trataban de llamar su atención de esa forma... ya que creyó que así como la loca de Kise Ryuka no lo dejaba en paz, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo; mas cuando sus ojos se encontraron... mi padre dijo que fue algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Ella era pequeña, demasiado... si hasta parecía de secundaria más que de preparatoria. Su cabello de un hermoso color celeste cielo que caía descuidadamente por su rostro y hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, unos enormes ojos del mismo tono que un cielo de verano rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas azul ocre, incrustados en un rostro dulce, fino y delicado... de piel tan blanca como la misma leche, resaltando majestuosamente unos finos labios rosa que se veían tan suaves, que su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que al otro lado del mundo debieron haberle oído... Papá dijo que era un ángel... era hermosa.

Amor a primera vista...

.

.

.

Para su desgracia, ese mismo día papá se enteró que aquella bella chica, la chica de sus sueños, la única que había logrado moverle el piso y hacer rockear su cabeza...era la novia casi oficial (su padre aún no la aprobaba) de Akashi Seijurouu.

si! maldita mala suerte.

Su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuna y a pesar de su descepción y terror al saber que era la novia de Akashi... papá y Kuroko se hicieron buenos amigos... tanto que la confianza entre ellos era casi completa...

Si hasta el mismísimo Akashi tuvo celos de papá en algún momento de aquella sincera amistad; pero para Tetsuna, papá solo era su mejor amigo... ella estaba total y ciegamente enamorada de Akashi.

Con el tiempo, se graduaron de la prepa y papá descubrió que su amada estudiaría en una universidad en la cual a él le habían ofrecido una beca... por ello, y contra todo pronostico de su actuar, papá terminó por aceptar de inmediato aquella beca, asegurándose que sus años de estudios juntos, continuarían por un buen tiempo más.

En esa instancia, Akashi ya había vislumbrado los sentimientos de papá por su novia, urdiendo un plan, para hacer que esa amistad que hacía trastabillar el amor de Tetsuna por él, desapareciera, o al menos, se distanciara.

Para el cumpleaños de Tetsuna, Akashi hizo una gran fiesta, invitando a montones de gente de la farándula, empresarios y amigos de la universidad... a los antiguos integrantes de la kiseki y muchos más... Entre ellos a la modelo Kise Ryuka.

Papá dice que no sabe en que momento pasó... ni cómo. Solo recuerda haber despertado a la mañana siguiente, en una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión, totalmente desnudo en una cama demasiado amplia, y con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, que apenas lograba abrir los ojos.

.

.

Cuando intentó inútilmente recordar lo ocurrido, trató de levantarse, pero un brazo delgado de piel blanca que le sostenía por la cintura, se lo impidió. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, volteó a ver de quien se trataba, y casi cae de la cama, cuando vio claramente aquel cabello rubio lleno de extensiones, desparramado sobre la almohada...

Su garganta se secó al darse cuenta que se había encamado con la loca sicópata obsesionada con él de Kise... Algo estaba mal, algo andaba muy muy mal. Tratando de no despertarla, y sin emitir sonido alguno, papá salió de aquel lugar, sin mirar a tras. No compendía cómo había pasado...no lo entendía. solo recordaba haber saludado a Akashi, haber compartido un par de copas con él... luego haber saludado a Tetsu y... y...

Nada... su mente en blanco.

Tardó muchos días en volver a la universidad, por la verguenza de lo ocurrido, por no saber que pasó ni recordar ... Días en los que su teléfono se atestó de mensajes por parte de Kise, otros de Akashi y por último de sus compañeros... pero de Tetsu... de ella, ninguno.

El corazón de papá no entendía por qué... Eran los mejores amigos...

...los mejores amigos se extrañan...

...los mejores amigos se preocupan cuando sin saber por qué, su partner desaparece... entonces...

Entonces por qué Tetsu no le había mandando ningún mensaje... no le había llamado tampoco.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresó a la universidad, supo la razón.

En la fiesta, papá se había confesado a Tetsuna, todo bajo el efecto de una droga que Akashi había mezclado en su bebida...para mala suerte de papá, Ella le respondió enseguida que no podía corresponderle, puesto que era la novia de Akashi, y bueno... estaba enamorada. Fue ahí donde Kise hizo aparición, y besando a papá delante de todos, le pidió prestada una habitación a Akashi denotando claramente la intención para lo que la estaba requiriendo.

Bajo la droga y el despecho, papá no se negó a nada, y simplemente siguió a Kise... terminando de pasar lo que pasó.

Desde ese momento, la amistad con Kuroko se distanció... volviéndose en algún momento, casi nula...

Kise aprovechó entonces la oportunidad y comenzó a frecuentar a papá...

Después de 2 meses, una nueva noticia golpeó a papá... Kise Ryuka estaba embarazada... al parecer, aquella noche de descontrol, papá había olvidado usar protección y terminó embarazando a la rubia loca. Sip, como lo leen. Kise Ryuka, es la madre de Daiki.

Papá tuvo que comenzar a Trabajar, no dejó de estudiar y al poco tiempo armó una empresa pequeña que es la que mantuvo su familia hasta el día de hoy... Se casó con Ryuka... y nació Daiki.

Pasó el tiempo y papá perdió contacto con todos los de la kiseki y la universidad, a excepción de Midorima Shintarou, el cual era el doctor de cabecera de nuestra familia. Un hombre bastante extraño por decir lo poco...las veces que lo he visto siempre trae consigo objetos extraños... y a pesar de estar casado con una hermosa morena de ojos azules, muy simpatica y graciosa, siempre noté como miraba a mamá con ojos llenos de deseo...

.

.

.

Era el cumpleaños nº5 de Daiki, cuando papá por boca de Midorima-san se enteró que Akashi había abandonado a Tetsuna hacía 6 meses y que esta a esta altura estaba embarazada ya casi de término... También le contó que la salud de aquella mujer era tan mala que su cuerpo se había deteriorado de forma progresiva, y que si eso no la mataba, la depresión lo haría.

Akashi abandonó a Tetsuna por obligación... su padre lo había amenazado para que se casara con una mujer de apellido Mibuchi... hija de un socio importante en sus empresas.

Akashi jamás supo de la existencia de un heredero...ese heredero... Soy yo.

Yo soy el hijo de Tetsuna Kuroko y Akashi Seijirouu... y papá por su amistad, que recuperó los últimos días de vida de mi madre, y el amor incondicional que hasta el día de hoy él le tiene... decidió hacerse cargo de mi.

Así es como me converti en Aomine Tetsuya... Por eso no me parezco a ninguno de mi familia actual... por eso la madre de Daiki me aborrece... por eso nunca me quizo y me deseaba la muerte...

Yo era la representación del amor que papá nunca pudo tener por ella... yo era el hijo de la otra... Ryuka jamás, aun cuando le pagaran millones, jamás de los jamases, ella iba a poder amarme...

Daiki lo sabía... siempre lo supo, y por eso me protegió y amó por todo lo que mis padres no pudieron. Incluso, me protegió de la obsesión enferma de aquella mujer por nuestro padre la cual dirigió a mi pobre hermano.

Qué culpa tenía Daiki de ser la copia perfecta de nuestro padre... aquella mujer después de que comenzó a abusar de mi hermano, hechó a papá de casa... solo lo recibía cuando papá llegaba con dinero. Se quedó con todo... papá nunca supo lo que ella nos hacía... hasta ese día que Daiki huyendo de casa, le contó todo y le pidió que me sacara de ahí o ella terminaría matándome, le rogó que me sacara ese mismo día..., pero mamá no lo dejó entrar hasta que después de 3 días él forzó la entrada y la descubrió tratando de abusar de mi.

Ese día papá llamó a la policía, la acusó de estupro y casi parricídio. Daiki se enteró de todo ese mismo día, y la amenazó diciendo que declararía en su contra... de una manera u otra ellos se encargarían de alejarla de mi y de nuetras vidas...

pero...antes de que llegara la policía, aún no se explican cómo.. ella huyó y desapareció del mapa.

Según lo que me dijo papá... estuve casi 2 días desaparecido... es decir, inconsiente en la casa de Taiga. También me dijo que cuando desperté al 2do día, tenía una fiebre tan alta que me desmayé de nuevo y me trajeron al hospital... Ahí me trataron con antibióticos y demáses... despertando a los 3 días después.

En esos días... Daiki no se despegó de mi lado. Taiga tampoco. Y a pesar de no soportarse... por un bien común.. ellos dejaron de lado su rivalidad por esos días y se turnaron para cuando tenían que salir a comer o ducharse...

Ese día, cuando desperté... Daiki regresaba de la cafetería... había salido a desayunar.

..

..

..

\- no te sobre-esfuerces pensando demasiado en todo esto - escuché la voz de Taiga a mi espalda, mientras secaba mi cabello - en algún momento obtendrás la respuesta... solo descansa ahora... no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar. - terminó sonriéndome y yo solo suspire, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

\- Extraño a Daiki - susurré más para mi que para alguien más, pero Taiga tenía un oído perfecto -

-Tu hermano no ha dejado de venir... todos los días esta parado fuera de la habitación, hasta que termina la hora de visitas y se va a la cafetería a comer algo. - respondió mi pelirrojo, tratando de animarme...- acaso no es suficiente mi compañía? - sentenció mirándome con esos ojos borgoña intensamente y no supe que responder.

Y cómo hacerlo... puesto que después de todo lo ocurrido, Taiga y yo tuvimos una larga, larguísima conversación, dónde logré explicarle y contarle a mi tigre todo lo ocurrido con mi hermano... bueno, casi todo. Mi pelirrojo querido sabe perfectamente qué tipo de relación tengo con Daiki... y aún así, se ha quedado a mi lado... aún así, él sigue queriéndome... sigue...

Taiga sigue junto a mi, amándome.

No sé cómo pude tener tanta suerte al encontrarle.

...

..

Dentro de cada cosa buena hay algo malo... discúlpenme por ser pesimista... pero lo que me ha enseñado la vida, es que nada, absolutamente nada es paz y felicidad.

Siempre, siempre...

Siempre debe ocurrir algo malo, también... como para nivelar las cosas en este pútrido mundo.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Esa noche, después de que Taiga partiera al terminar el horario de visitas, no logré pegar un ojo. Toda la noche, al igual que las noches anteriores, me la pasé pensando, tratando de decidir... tratando de ver que era lo correcto a realizar...

pero..

no puedo! NO PUEDO! NO PUEDO DECIDIR!

aquella noche fue distinta.. puesto que las anteriores, de cansancio terminaba dormido... esta vez... no puedo. Simplemente todo esto, ya me venció.

Mi corazón le pertenece a Daiki, mi alma mi conciencia, no podría respirar sin saberme suyo... sin saberlo amándome... pero...

Solo con Taiga me siento protegido... solo él me entrega calma, me hace sentir que cualquier cosa jamás podrá dañarme o lastimarme... su amor... su amor me da paz... no podría seguir adelante sin su presencia...

Dios, dame una señal... guíame hacia la decisión correcta. Han sido tantos días dándole vuelta a lo mismo que...comienzo a sentir que me vuelvo loco...

Lo extraño...lo extraño tanto!... quizá el estar tan lejos de él me esta haciendo tambalear mi decisión e incliarse hacia uno de ellos... y mis manos tiemblan al tomar entre mis manos el móvil y marcar su número...

Solo necesito oir su voz... quizá el oirle me tranquilice... quizá sentir que esta cerca... me permita... me de...tranquilidad?

Cuando Taiga no está, mi corazón solo se estruja y no puedo parar de temblar...pero no es a él a quien necesito en este segundo...

\- Tet...Tetsuya?...- escucho una voz desde la puerta de la habitación en medio de la oscuridad... sus ojos brillan con el reflejo de la luz de luna fijos en mi... - pensé que dormías... - agrega bajando la mirada hasta donde ya pierdo de vista su brillo.

\- her...Daiki - me corrijo - por qué... - trato de preguntar pero su voz nuevamente me detiene.

\- vengo cuando ya estas dormido... - susurra - a ver si estas bien... a disculparme... a...

-Taiga me dijo que siempre estas aquí... - confesé desviando la mirada hacia un costado - que con suerte vas a casa a cambiarte... pero - lo último abndonó mis labios en un susurro - solo entras cuando duermo?

\- Te extraño demasiado - respondió de pronto y no pude evitar que mi corazón golpeara duro contra mi pecho alzando la vista para mirarle de frente, pero él solo tenía la mirada baja y el rostro endurecido por... tristeza? - a pesar del daño que te he echo... eres lo más importante y valioso en mi existencia - continuó - jamás fue mi intención dejarte desamparado en esa casa - se excusó - pero al salir, mamá no me permitió volver a entrar... no si no lo hacía con ella de nuevo... incluso estuve a punto de ceder... pero papá regresó justo a tiermpo.

Mi estómago se revolvió al pensar en aquella mujer pidiéndole eso a mi hermano, y después haciéndome aquello en venganza... y cuando el primer rayo de sol asomaba tras las colinas y daba de lleno en mi rostro... yo trastabille mareado sin poder asirme de nada... el solo recordar, fue demasiado.

...y fue entonces que me vi nuevamente rodeado por aquella calidez que mi alma añoraba, y mi nariz se lleno una vez más de aquel aroma que hacía a mis sentidos colapsar y estremecerse. En un segundo, me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba aquellas sensaciones y no pude evitar aferrarme con tanta fuerza al pecho de mi hermano, que él llegó a toser por la falta de aire.

Daiki en un movimiento rápido alcanzó a sostenerme en un abrazó tierno y protector, evitando que yo cayera al suelo, y como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, liviana y manejable, me alzó en sus brazos cual princesa y me cargó hasta la cama...

Mi nariz estaba enterrada en su pecho, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello... no podía dejar de estremecerme... había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido el contacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo que mi piel comenzó a temblar sin siquiera ser tocada en contacto directo.

\- no tengas miedo - susurró con suavidad en mi oido, dejándome sentir su aliento sobre mi piel y un escalosfrío me recorrió cada una de las vertebras de mi columna... - no te haré daño...

-no tengo miedo... - respondí acurrucando mi rostro en su cuello, al punto de cuando volví a hablar, mis labios rosaron la piel de aquel sitio. - al menos, ya no.

Me dejó con suavidad sobre la cama, mientras yo sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido...sin siquiera, de manera caprichosa (por primera vez en mi vida) dejar que su cuerpo se separara del mío. Lo quería...lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo añoraba...lo necesitaba... su tacto, su pasión... su desenfreno y dominación...

Ya nada me detenía a estar con él... ya nada hacía que tuviera remordimientos de decidir estar a su lado.. al lado de mi amo y señor...al lado de aquel que me sacó de la oscuridad e hizo posible que sobreviviera todos estos años... nada...

\- Tetsu... tu...- me observó fijamente a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta, con su mirada llena de desesperación y anciedad - no quiero volver a hacerte daño... no quiero ver de nuevo tu rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza... - su aliento golpeaba mis labios de manera deliciosa... estabamos tan cerca, tanto que... - pero no podía detenerme... te amo tanto.

No respondí, mi mente no procesaba nada más que sus labios casi rosando los míos y ya perdiendo la cabeza al fin, no logré contenerme más y mi cordura se fue a donde mismo hacía años había mandando mi moral...solo deseaba...solo quería...

y lo hice...

Lo hice.

Me fundí en sus labios de manera anhelante y casi desesperada, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, olvidándome por un segundo, de dónde estaba y por qué...

... pero...

Al parecer no era él único que estaba en ese abismo de demencia... Daiki hacía ya un tiempo que había mandando su control lejos de este planeta y sin mediar más palabras, simplemente comenzó a besarme tanto o más desesperado que yo...mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras que hacían a mi alma estremecer...

-Te amo...-

y entre tanta locura y amor...nos olvidamos del mundo.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, mostrando la figura sorprendida del tigre, que como era costumbre, llegaba temprano a diario solo a hacerme compañía...

Mis movimientos y actos se paralizaron en seguida, al igual que mi corazón, mientras mis ojos abiertos de par en par estaban fijos en los ojos de Taiga que segundo a segundo se iban cristalizando y volviendo rojos...

Mis manos temblaron y sentí que me hundía en un profundo foso de donde no querría salir jamás...

Mas, si para algo la vida no me había preparado... era para lo que ocurriría a continuación...

\- le amas... verdad.. Tetsu? - oí a mi hermano susurrarme al oído y separándose suavemente de mi mirándome con ternura, alzó una mano hacía Taiga para después mirarle de frente y con una sonrisa derrotada, sin una pizca de maldad dijo - si para hacerle feliz, debo aceptarte a ti también... - suspiró - lo haré... - terminó invitando al pelirrojo a ... unirse a nosotros?

Mi corazón latió con fuerza... con demasiada fuerza, y tan rápido que parecía querer escapar de mi pecho, mientras mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar... sin querer mi garganta dejar escapar sonido alguno.

Taiga bajó la mirada, y le vi apretar los puños de tal forma que parecía que atravezaría su propia carne... para luego...

...para luego entrar en la habitación, y cerrar la puerta tras él con seguro...

\- Tendremos que ser ambos, Tetsuya - dijo el pelirrojo poniendo como condición, mientras alzando la vista, llena de sentimientos encontrados en sus ojos, clavaba su mirada en mi - o no permitiré que sea ninguno. - terminó para comenzar a avanzar y tomar la mano de mi hermano...

.

.

¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO POR LA MENTE DE ESTE PAR DE CABEZAS HUECAS!

.

.

.

Y mientras el amanecer se levantaba a través de mi ventana, comprendí que ese día lo sabría...

Al parecer, mi vida comenzaría a tener un giro inesperado... y creo.. . bueno, y espero... que sea para mejor.

.

.

continuara.

.

.

.

.

n/a: si bien, se que dije que sería el final, pero no pude... espero les haya gustado el capitulo...

aún no se si ponerle lemon... la vedad soy mala escribiendolo, pero si lo quieren, lo hago. no tengo problemas.

que piensan del capi?

Estuvo bueno... creo qeu tendre que fumarme algo bastante fuerte para seguir con la historia XD

gracias por leer mis delirios, y locuras.

un abrazotes con mucho amor y un beso bien baboso XD ja!


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO** 7º  
Por siempre y para siempre.…

" _…_ _porque no importa cuántas veces llegue a lavar mis heridas, estas vuelven a ensuciarse…_  
 _No importa cuántas veces limpie tus marcas de mi cuerpo, necesito que vuelvas a mancharme…_  
 _No importa…. Nada importa, solo …. Tan solo tus ojos mirándome, tus manos tocándome… y si es necesario, tus uñas desgarrándome…._  
 _…_ _solo tú importas."_

.

.

.

.

Sus manos… sus manchadas y perversas manos, me pertenecen….  
Sus dedos… aquellos gruesos y largos dedos, de esas manos morenas y fuertes son solo mías….

Su piel… su apretada y dura piel, que rodea su carne para darle esa forma que hace que mi mente se revuelque en deseo, me pertenece tanto y de tantas formas que….. no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos….

Un pinchazo de disconformidad al observarle…. Hacer lo que hace…

A la vez…. Odio que sus manos, que son solo mías, que solo deben tocarme a mí, estén tocando aquella piel trigueña y fuerte….. aquella piel diseñada por dioses la cual rodea la anatomía de mi adorado tigre…..y que desde hace poco, también reclamé como mía…

( _risa interna)_  
 _A quien engaño…_

Me iré al infierno después de esto…..pero no puedo evitar relamerme los labios observándole de esta forma…..

Y aunque en un principio fue chocante…. Todo comienza a tomar forma…  
Todo parece encajar en lo que debió siempre ser…..  
En lo que jamás pensamos y que siempre fue la naturaleza destinada a nuestras vidas….  
Por muy enfermo que suene….  
Todo se ve tan natural….. tan delirantemente perverso y a la vez…. Perfecto.

Ver como mi hermano desata y abre la ropa de Taiga… la cual se desliza con lentitud hacia el suelo, dejando a la vista la perfecta piel trigueña de mi gatito pelirrojo, mientras sus ojos no dejan de observarme fijamente y de forma insinuante…. Como haciendo un espectáculo de esto, solo para mi.

El contraste de sus pieles enciende algo en mi inconsciente, y siento como mi piel fría comienza a calentarse… mi pulso comienza a subir, y mi respiración parece querer acelerarse…

Taiga se gira hacia mi mostrándome su perfecto pecho marcado y trabajado, su vientre plano y caderas estrechas las cuales parecen sostener mágicamente sus pantalones mientras, una pequeña mancha rojiza de bello se deja ver en aquel lugar donde un poco más abajo está el centro de su placer.

Un jadeo muere en mis labios silenciosamente…

Mi garganta se seca, y no puedo evitar relamerme los labios, cuando los ojos oscuros y fieros de Daiki me miran penetrantes desde atrás de mí pelirrojo, mientras sus manos recorren el pecho de Taiga para así poder alcanzar a atrapar uno de los pequeños pezones con sus dedos, pezones de aquella tonalidad castaña clara totalmente erectos, que ostenta mi hermoso tigre, provocando que un suave ronroneo escape de los labios delgados de mi gatito…

Daiki está incitándome….. le conozco tan bien, que sé cuándo está retándome a algo… y aun así no entiendo su forma de actuar; ya que a penas trato de levantarme, él retrocede rodeando el pecho de Taiga y mordiendo su cuello para detenerme, provocando que de la sorpresa, el pelirrojo suelte un pequeño gemido de dolor.

 _Me sonríe…_

\- Pienso que tu querido Taiga está muy limpio para nosotros, amor – Daiki me aclara perversamente - … hay que ensuciarle un poco antes de que tus manitos perversas le toquen… o – me muestra como su lengua recorre el cuello de Taiga sin quitarme los ojos de encima, mientras el pelirrojo solo suspira agitado –deseas tu manchar a tu querido gatito con la basura que he plantado en ellas… - dice y apunta mis manos mientras mis ojos se abren de par en par, al ver cómo sus manos bajan hasta la hebilla de la correa del pelirrojo y comienza a abrirla – o quizá, deberíamos hacerlo los dos? – suelta una risa ronca - ... solo te advierto que esa boquita tuya - dice mientras vuelve a morder el cuello del pelirrojo haciéndole chasquear la lengua ya molesto, para luego mostrarme cómo deja caer el pantalón al suelo dejando a Taiga solo en bóxer – solo puede chupármela a mí.-

Siento como mis mejillas arden en rojo al ver los ojos de Kagami abrirse de par en par al comprender las palabras de mí hermano, mientras mi corazón parece acelerarse en revoluciones cuando los dedos de Daiki se pasean por los labios de Taiga para enseguida agregar – pero quizás estos también me sirvan – y tomándole de los hombros le hace caer de rodillas al piso quedando perfectamente con su nuca apoyada en la entrepierna de mi hermano….

\- Tetsuya…- susurra Taiga llamándome casi como un ruego lleno de excitación.. como pidiendo permiso y yo solo siento que cada poro de mi piel se eriza y mi boca comienza a salivar… mientras mis ojos no pierden detalle de cómo mi hermano abre el cierre de su pantalón, mostrando el gran bulto que posee… - vamos gatito – le dice mientras le toma de los mechones pelirrojos de su cabello – haz que se ponga dura.- y tiemblo…

De inmediato Taiga voltea hacia mi hermano y de forma suave y marcada comienza a friccionar su nariz contra el bóxer de Daiki, al mismo tiempo que frota su miembro comenzando a despertarle… sus manos recorren el vientre moreno para luego posicionarse en sus caderas y comenzar a masajearlas.

Es un juego peligroso…. Siento como cada una de sus acciones mandan ráfagas de electricidad por toda mi espina con solo observarles… esto comienza a excitarme de una forma tan morbosa que me asusta.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, cuando veo a Taiga abrir su boca y con sus dientes marcar la perfecta hombría de mi hermano… para luego lamerla por encima de aquella prenda y chuparla haciendo esos obscenos sonidos que tanto me gustan…

Daiki no pierde detalle de mis reacciones, y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, alza su mano hacia mí, invitándome a unirme…

Mi cuerpo, como hipnotizado, avanza hacia él… hacia su mano la cual, al hacer contacto con mi mano manda aquella corriente por mí anatomía provocando que vuelva a jadear para luego, soltarla y alzarla hasta mi mejilla y para acariciar con devoción…

\- Te amo - recita y se inclina hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso demandante, profundo… asfixiante, mientras sin esperarlo, siento una de las manos de Taiga, acariciando mi vientre, de forma suave y con parsimonia, como detallando cada pliegue de mi piel…

Creo que voy a morir….. son tantas sensaciones y tan indescriptiblemente excitantes que al parecer me ahogaré en placer este día…  
Y pensar que con solo sentirles de esta forma a ambos es que estoy ya así…

Daiki rompe el beso molesto con Taiga y su atrevimiento de tocarme sin su consentimiento, así que vuelve a tomarle de los cabellos y le hace enterrar la nariz en su entrepierna provocando una exclamación inaudible por parte del pelirrojo… decido tratar de distraerle, entonces beso y lamo los pequeños pezones oscuros en su pecho, arrancándole pequeño gruñidos de placer.

\- Pequeño travieso – me sonríe mi hermano y acariciando mis labios relame los suyos – puedes mostrarle a este idiota como se hace… - sonrío, paso mí lengua por mis labios lamiendo su dedo y sin más, me arrodillo ante sus magnánima presencia mientras mis manos temblorosas por el deseo de complacerle, se alzan hasta la pretina de su ropa interior para liberar su prominente hombría, mientras Taiga a mi lado, me observa con los ojos vidriosos llenos de anhelo…

Mi corazón late tan aprisa y desbocado, con solo pensar en que ese par de ojos borgoña me verán hacer esto tan humillante y a la vez tan placentero y satisfactorio para mi…  
Taiga me verá darle placer a mi hermano con mi boca….. con mi pequeña boca, ante la gran hombría de mi hermano; casi sediento de aquel pedazo de carne que esta vez reclamaré como mío ante la atenta mirada de la persona que me entregó su corazón creyendo que yo era puro.

Esta vez Taiga verá el enfermo perverso que puedo llegar a ser….y aún así…. No puedo evitar seguir deseando que vea este lado mío… como si parte de mi estuviera orgulloso.

 _Mi corazón se agita…_

Siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza y excitación… y para evitar que mi corazón colapse por latir tan rápido, cierro mis ojos a medida que bajo totalmente la ropa interior de mi hermano, dejando al descubierto toda su virilidad, la cual, con solo saber que mi boca le tocará, comienza a excitarse… a dejar salir aquel cristalino líquido viscoso…

Siento la suavidad de la piel del pene de mi hermano rosar mi nariz, el aroma del líquido preseminal y no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello… Daiki es como un niño cuando se trata de mi… le gusta jugar conmigo, con las sensaciones que puedo provocarle y con las reacciones de mi rostro con cada cosa que hace….

Siento su mano áspera acariciar con suavidad mi mejilla, tomándome de la barbilla y guiándome hacia su centro de placer. Con deleite llevo mis manos a su vientre, el suspira con los ojos ya oscuros de placer mirando fijamente a Taiga, mientras mis pequeñas manos de dedos largos y finos comienzan a acariciar ahí donde su vello púbico se hace más fuerte para rodear su espada… su puñal de hombre.

Trago en seco, y separando mis labios, dejo salir la rosada y pequeña lengua que poseo, para dar de inmediato una lamida suave y húmeda por sobre la cabeza de su miembro…

" _mnnn salado"_ … pienso al mismo tiempo que siento como la piel del vientre de Daiki se eriza y a mi lado, Taiga suelta un jadeo que se siente tan cerca de mí que cosquillea en mi mejilla.

\- Tetsu – me llama mi hermano en un gemido anhelante y llevo mis manos hasta sus testículos y comienzo a frotarlos con cuidado… a acariciarlos… sé cómo le gusta eso…. Y sin más, llevo mi rostro hasta ellos para tormarlos de lleno en mi boca saboreando su esencia agridulce…

Aquella parte tan cálida y arrugada… áspera y a la vez tan sensible… mi hermano no puede evitar gemir ronco… quejarse tan placenteramente que mi cuerpo no para de reaccionar a su voz.

Es ahí cuando siento a Taiga a mi lado, tan cerca, que el calor que se desprende de su piel me hace estremecer y sin quererlo, aprieto entre mi paladar y lengua los testículos de mi hermano provocándole un gemido aún más fuerte, que juraría sin dudar, que fue más de un placer sorpresivo… que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Deja de jugar, Tetsuya – demanda mi hermano, y dejando su escroto en paz, tomo su falo entre mis manos y con mi lengua recorro la longitud de su hombría, haciéndole soltar un gemido fuerte lleno de gozo, mientras sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y los jala con suavidad pidiendo más contacto, más profundidad….

Yo no le niego nada y entonces masajeo sus testículos con mis manos, para luego repetir el proceso anterior, yendo desde la base de su virilidad hasta la punta, para luego meter la lengua en la uretra… jugando con la punta de su pene. Daiki ya está duro….. su carne esta tan dura y marcada, llena de su sangre caliente que no puede evitar soltar gemidos ahogados y mover sus caderas … su falo gotea cada vez más por mis mimos…

Ya comienza a soltar presemen muy espeso… estoy disfrutando esto como jamás pensé.

Es entonces que junto a mi lengua logro sentir otra humedad caliente e hiperactiva… acariciando de la misma forma que mi lengua a mi hermano…

Abro mis ojos en sorpresa para encontrarme de lleno con el rostro de Taiga junto al mío, con los ojos vidriosos de excitación y sin perder detalle de mi rostro, une su lengua a la mía en un beso perverso y fogoso, con la hombría de mi hermano en medio… sin dejarle de lado…

/ _esto es demasiado…/_

Siento que me ahogo entre lo salado del presemen de mi hermano y lo suave y cálido de la lengua de Taiga….. casi por reflejo mi propia carne parece comenzar a despertar, mientras siento las manos grandes de mi pelirrojo acariciar con suavidad mi cadera, recorriendo la curva de esta, llegando hasta mi trasero…

\- No te distraigas – amenaza Daiki, al sentirme perder el ritmo cuando sin permiso, la mano del pelirrojo se cuela dentro de mi pantalón y comienza a acariciar mis nalgas en contacto directo …

…piel contra piel…

El beso va más profundo y comienzo a gemir cuando en mi boca se intercalan la lengua de Taiga y la carne de mi hermano, peleando para ver, cuál de los dos puede ir más profundo, hasta que por obvias razones, gana mi hermano, y tomándole entre mis dos manos, me dedico a succionar con tanta fuerza su hombría que sus gemidos ya parecen ensordecedores…

Van a oírnos…. Estoy seguro…

…Pero en estos segundos me importa tan poco que sigo jugando con su pene, mordisqueándole y chupando todo lo que puedo y alcanza mi boca….

\- Bésame – demanda Taiga en mi oído, pero mi hermano le oye y tomándome de la nuca, no permite que me separe de él…

\- Parece que hay que enseñarte de jerarquía, pelirrojo idiota - le toma de los cabellos y lo hace erguirse quedando ambos frente a frente – aquí el que dice que se hace y cómo … soy yo…- agrega para luego terminar jalando una vez más sus cabellos, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al torcer su cuello hacia tras, cosa que provocó que separara sus labios en una mueca molesta, lo que Daiki aprovechó con habilidad casi sobrehuman.

Uniendo sus labios a los de Taiga, en un movimiento rápido, hundió su lengua caliente en la boca del pelirrojo, tensándole de tal forma que logro oír perfectamente como gruñían a través de los labios… ambos juegan a ser el dominante.

Pude sentir en ese preciso momento cómo la rebeldía de Taiga hace que mi hermano se excite aún más, puesto que su hombría en mi boca se hincha y ya su cabeza brillante parece querer estallar…

Dominar… a Daiki le encanta dominar y el hecho de que Taiga se resista, cual fiera, ha comenzado a hacer que quiera, no!, es casi una necesidad de subyugarle….

Estoy tan excitado que no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se adueñe de mi boca.

Se separan lentamente mientras un fino hilo de saliva se deja entrever resistiéndose a la lejanía.

\- Ven aquí, Tetsu – ronronea demandante mi hermano alejándose de Taiga dándole la espalda y me toma de los hombros para que me levante, para después darle una mirada a Taiga como dando una orden, a lo cual, en silencio nos sigue hasta la cama… - Es momento de que yo me deleite con la vista… - sonríe perturbadoramente y agrega en tono morboso mi hermano, empujando a Taiga a la cama, boca abajo.

Daiki con sus piernas separa las de Taiga y me guía ahí….

\- mira pequeño – desde mi espalda Daiki susurra en mi oído con una voz ronca tan cargada de deseo, que hace erizarse cada uno de mis poros – quiero ver cómo lo haces. – agrega besando mi hombro izquierdo y paseando su lengua por la extensión de mi cuello y centrándose en mi clavícula vuelve a hablar – ves ahí? – pregunta, tomando mi mano y guiándola hasta las nalgas del pelirrojo, el cual en seguida se estremece ante el roce de mi mano – aquí – dice haciendo que mi dedo pulgar fuerce suavemente el aro de entrada entre los glúteos del tigre – quiero que le prepares…. – jadea en mi oído mientras siento su carne punzante en mi espalda baja – quiero ver como lo posees… quiero ver tu rostro al penetrarle, ese rostro lleno de placer y desespero que siempre haces cuando te corres… – agrega y no puedo evitar que mi aliento se entrecorte cuando el rostro sonrojado de Taiga me mira de soslayo, con los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas de excitación…

 _ **Yo quiero…si, si quiero hacerlo mío, quiero poseerlo….. quiero romperlo y destrozarlo…..quiero marcarlo y mancharlo hasta lo más profundo donde pueda llegar… para que todos sepan que es mío y que no se lo daré a nadie….**_

Con ojos nublados y ya guiado por la excitación del momento, habiendo perdido todo rastro de vergüenza y cordura, me dejo caer entre las piernas del tigre y como sediento de su sabor, no hago más que acercarme a su entrada, separando con mis dedos sus nalgas sin esperar más, y hundo mi lengua en su entrada….

\- Ah…aaaahhh Tetsuya – deja escapar mi tigre, y siento que mi hombría ya hinchada, tiene vida propia y comienza a erguirse demandante, a la espera de volverse una espada y atravesar el orgullo de mi pequeña fiera… -

Es tan suave….y ese sabor agrio y salado provoca sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo… No puedo evitar buscar más de ese sabor…. Aquel sabor que es de Taiga…de mi tigre, y ensalivando uno de mis dedos hago presión en su entrada provocando que mi pelirrojo adorado suelte suaves gemidos ahogados con sus manos, a medida que intercalo en su entrada mi lengua y mi dedo, hasta el punto en donde hago que ambos intenten entrar…

\- Se siente tan bien – jadea fuertemente mi gatito, cuando con algo de perversidad, inserto un segundo dedo haciendo tijeras para poder meter mi lengua más profundo, siento como sus entrañas comienzan a palpitar deseosas -

Es en ese instante, cuando siento que mis caderas son alzadas y las manos morenas de Daiki juegan con mis glúteos… nuestras acciones le han llevado al extremo que ya no resistirá mucho más antes de…

No me sorprende… de hecho, no me sorprende para nada… sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiere… conozco su pequeña mente retorcida y pervertida…. Así que no pongo resistencia, y curvando la espalda, separo las piernas para mostrarle de lleno el paraje de mi entrada, la cual, desde que tengo memoria, le pertenece solo a él…. sonrío al escucharle jadear cual bestia bufando en celo.

Daiki no pierde el tiempo…. Y se cuela entre mis piernas comenzando con el mismo ritual que yo casi termino y ya mi mente se pierde en la locura del placer….. puesto que estoy tan excitado que, ya no pienso en si a Taiga le dolerá o no, simplemente inserto un dedo más en su casi dilatada entrada, arrancándole un fuerte gemido que me lleva más allá del placer y tomando su carne con mi otra mano, comienzo a torturarle masturbando su pene y embistiéndole con mis dedos a un ritmo frenético mientas mi lengua no para de embadurnar todo a su paso con saliva espesa…

Estoy perdiéndome en este mar de perversión y locura… lleno de un placer que jamás pensé que disfrutaría hasta este punto… me iré al infierno…. Nos iremos al infierno…. Pero incluso allá, seguiremos con nuestros encuentros…..porque esto, esto que estamos haciendo, aun cuando sea llamado enfermo, yo podría fervientemente llamarle el paraíso mismo.

Y de la nada, comienzo a gemir con fuerza contra la entrada de Taiga, puesto que los dedos largos de Daiki están en mi entrada, embistiendo de la misma forma en que yo lo hago con la de Taiga, mientras su lengua perversa, sabe perfectamente como dilatarme….

Siento mis piernas temblar y ya no sé si seré capaz de seguir sosteniéndome en pie, pero algo en mi mente hace que siga….. me hace permanecer resistiendo todo esto, puesto que la entrada de Taiga ya esta lista para recibirme y parece que tiene vida propia puesto que juro que pareciera respirara a medida que lo masturbo… abriendo y cerrándose… como un pequeño pez que boquea fuera del agua…

\- Esta listo, amor – susurra Daiki en mi oído separándose de mí, permitiendo que me levantara y aún a mi espalda, me obliga a caminar hasta quedar rosando el ano de Taiga con la punta de mi miembro… - es hora – susurra nuevamente pegándose a mi espalda, tomando con su mano mi hombría rojiza e hinchada – anda, amor…. Destrózalo.- termina y yo olvidando quien soy y dejando salir al monstruo pervertido de mi interior, tomo el trasero de mi pelirrojo con una de mis manos y con la otra, sostengo mi hombría, presionándola contra el aro de su entrada, empezando a introducirme en su interior lenta y tortuosamente…

Está tan apretado que se resiste, pero aun así no me detengo hasta que con un fuerte gemido mezclado entre placer y dolor que escapa de la garganta de Taiga, la cabeza de mi miembro logra entrar al fin…

Me quedo quieto un segundo y pretendía en mi mente esperar a que se acostumbrar para poder seguir con el resto, pero de pronto siento un solo empujón y al instante el dolor de como mi hermano me parte en dos al entrar en mi sin miramientos, obligándome al mismo tiempo a empujar el resto de mi miembro dentro de mi tigre, haciendo que ambos dejemos escapar un gemido casi gutural al unísono de nuestras gargantas por el sorpresivo y violento acto.

 _/Duele…. Daiki es una maldita bestia./_

\- Por fin – jadea fuertemente mi hermano – por fin una vez más dentro de ti- agrega mientras me abraza rodeándome con sus brazos fuertes por el pecho, mientras puedo oír claramente, como Taiga trata de ocultar los pequeños sollozos que se le escapan, por el dolor que debo haberle provocado… -

\- Taiga! – le llamo sintiéndome culpable y me agacho soltando el agarre que mi hermano tiene sobre mi, aún con el dolor de mi entada, para rodear a mi gatito con mis brazos y besar su espalda… - lo siento Taiga… no quería lastimarte… - susurro, y sigo besando su espalda, tratando de calmar su dolor, mientas mis manos buscan su virilidad para acariciarla y brindarle algo de placer…

 _Sé cuánto duele….. sé perfectamente cuánto puede llegar a doler…sobre todo cuando es tan brutal…_

Daiki me lo enseñó a muy temprana edad….. y al parecer le molesta mi acción ya que de un solo tirón, jaló del cabello a Taiga provocando que se levantara de la cama dando un quejido doloroso, alzando sus caderas, haciendo por ello que mi cuerpo se irguiese pegando mi espalda al pecho de mi hermano nuevamente…

Esta enfadado, ya que sus Dientes se clavaron en mi clavícula, mientras comenzaba a embestir mis caderas sin compasión, tan profundo que sentí que rompería mi intestino… No pude guardarme aquel grito de dolor, mientras rápidamente sentí en mi mano la de Taiga entrelazarse ….

\- Tet…Tetsuya…- gimió el pelirrojo, algo muy parecido a un ronroneo, cuando al forzar sus embestida en mi, Daiki logró que mis caderas se impulsaran y dieran unas de casi la misma intensidad que las que recibía, en la entrada del tigre.- Tetsu…- su voz salió casi como unas súplica mientras me observaba de perfil con sus ojos vidriosos y anhelantes - Tetsu… ya … ya muévete más – gimió cuando nuevamente mi hermano con su embestida me obligó a profanar con fuerza la entrada de Taiga y al parecer di justo en su punto dulce ya que su gemido fue tan agónico y lleno de desesperación…que su voz se quebró.

\- Lo ves, conejito…- ronroneó Daiki en mi oreja mientras paseaba su lengua por mi cuello y se llevaba los pequeños rastros de sangre que su mordida provocó en la delicada piel de mi cuello – al gatito le gusta como se la metes – agregó y succionó con fuerza el lóbulo de mi oreja…

\- Tetsuya… - gimió el tigre – por favor…- su voz ronca, a pesar de ser una frase de súplica, se escuchó más como una orden, y yo simplemente asentí….a lo que mi gatito me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, con los gemidos de mi hermano en mi cuello y sus manos clavando sus dedos en mi cadera…. Los quejidos poco masculinos de Taiga, los cuales salían fuertemente cada vez que entraba en él…. estoy seguro que sin siquiera saber cómo, estaba dando una y otra vez en su punto de placer.

Y De pronto una idea creció grandiosa en mi mente…

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas, o quizá fue la gran ola de placer que sentía en ese momento, pero en un movimiento, salí del cuerpo de mi pelirrojo y lo obligué a voltear quedando de frente a mi, tomando una de sus piernas, puesto que no me podía las dos, la llevé a mi hombro y volví a embestir su entrada, a lo que mi hermano gimió de excitación al sentir como volvía a moverme frenéticamente….

Estaba al borde del orgasmo… Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo…

Sentir como mi hermano entraba y salía de mi por mis movimientos, mientras al mismo tiempo mi hombría era bombeada por la entrada de Taiga me estaba volviendo loco, pero al parecer no era el único, Taiga se desgarraba la garganta gimiendo como nena y Daiki llegaba a morder mi hombro tratando de mantener la cordura del ritmo descabellado que yo había impuesto en medio de ambos…la verdad, no sé cuánto seré capaz de resistir, pero mis piernas ya no logran sostenerme y mi respiración ya esta tan errática que mi hermano logra darse cuenta, del momento exacto en que sin más miramientos me vine dentro del pelirrojo, volviéndose mi cuerpo de Jalea y casi cayendo a piso…

Taiga gimió fuertemente al momento de sentirme eyacular dentro de él, cubrió su rostro sonrojado ocultando sus ojos borgoña que estaban llenos de pequeñas lagrimillas cuando se sintió lleno de mi esencia… en ese segundo fue cuando me di cuenta que él había enviado su masculinidad a donde no quería recordar…

 _Dios! Ha sido la experiencia más placentera y excitante que he experimentado… me iré al infierno por esto, pero juro que no me arrepentiré de nada._

Sentía el corazón rebozar de alegría… mí gatito… me pertenece ahora, lo he marcado, lo he hecho solo mío, y ahora… aquel que venga después de mí no significará nada, absolutamente nada más que uno anexado a una lista que para siempre encabezaré yo.

Daiki me tomó entre sus brazos y me recostó a un lado de Taiga que aún respiraba irregularmente, mientras de reojo pude observar su hombría brillante y mojada, alzada hacia el cielo, hinchada y a punto de estallar….

En un segundo mis ojos conectaron con los de mi hermano, mientras trataba de humedecer mis labios con mi lengua inútilmente… él lo sabe, me conoce…. Daiki sabe perfectamente lo que quiero hacer… por algo él fue quien me educó en esto... y sabe, sabe especialmente cuánto me place y me invita aquel hinchado falo del pelirrojo, al igual que yo sé, que a pesar de todo lo celoso que puede ser…. Él jamás me negará algo.

Y ahí estaba…..

No puedo negar que apenas le vi sonreírme de esa forma tan lasciva, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente….. yo deseaba todo, yo quería probar absolutamente todo del cuerpo de Taiga, y mi hermano… al parecer tenía la misma idea….

Me giré suavemente mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración, pero no podía, mis deseos, fantasías y depravaciones no me dejaban en paz… yo me estaba perdiendo en lo profundo de mi pecado….en lo profundo de mi desquiciante morbosidad… y fue ahí donde me di cuenta…

 ** _Todos estos años me estuve engañando, pensando que yo era la víctima en toda esta historia…. Yo era aquella Mariposa que mi hermano atravesó con ese puntiagudo alfiler…._**  
 ** _Cuando la pura y santa verdad… es que en esta historia… el alfiler siempre fui yo._**  
 ** _Tanto para Daiki que no supo cómo llegar a mi siendo mi hermano, como para Taiga, que su corazón inocente se enamoró de alguien que no sabía que estaba tan sucio…_**

 ** _Si, debo acerptarlo…_**

 ** _Monstruo… el único y verdadero monstruo aquí soy yo… y lo peor de todo esto…. Lo que me guiará al infierno es…._**

 ** _Que me fascina serlo…_**

.

.

Ya erguido a un lado del pelirrojo vi perfectamente como mi hermano tomo la cadera de Taiga y la elevó posando ambas piernas del tigre en sus hombros, y yo no pude más que sentir nuevamente un cosquilleo en mi vientre…. Mientras las ansias me invaden, y sin siquiera esperar alguna palabra por parte de ambos, me subí a horcajadas sobre el pecho del pelirrojo friccionando con suavidad mis genitales, de frente a mi hermano con la intensión de simplemente tomar el miembro de Taiga con una mano y con la otra estrujar sus testículos…..

Ante mi acción un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Kagami, para luego escucharle un grito casi gutural al momento en que Daiki, sin ningún miramiento, lo penetró de una sola estocada, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mientras yo comenzaba a lamer y besar la punta de su pene.

Esta vez el que se volvería loco debía ser mi gatito…. Esta vez, Taiga quedará tan manchado y perverso, como mi hermano y yo… y así… así ya nada importará y podremos estar juntos…para siempre…

/ _sonrío ante este pensamiento/_

No puedo evitar gemir descontrolado, es una hermosa vista la que tengo….Daiki embestía de forma violenta la entrada casi destrozada de mi pelirrojo, mientras yo lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba aquella hombría que a cada movimiento, parecía crecer e hincharse más y más…

Los gemidos de mi pelirrojo eran hermosos, parecían ruegos… parecía como si fuese a morir de placer en cualquier segundo… y el pre-semen que ya se drenaba de su interior, mojaba mi garganta, brindando un lubricante especial que me permitía llevar, incluso más allá de mis amígdalas, su hinchada hombría.

Estaba tan concentrado en brindar placer y escuchar los gemidos que parecían llenar la habitación que cuando sentí aquella cálida humedad en mi entrada, sentí desfallecer….

No podía ser, no podía creerlo…. Y contra la hombría de Taiga, gemí desesperadamente… el pelirrojo al parecer, en algo de retribución o venganza en mi contra, había comenzado a profanar mi entrada con su lengua pervertida….

Caliente, mojada, inquieta… sentía perfectamente como entraba y salía de mi dilatada entrada, mientras sus dedos se intercalaban con su humedad.

No pude evitar seguir los movimientos de su lengua y dedos, y el cosquilleo en mi vientre comenzó a crecer hasta volverse una sensación casi irresistible y dolorosa… necesitaba venirme, necesitaba el doloroso orgasmo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aún así lo sentía tan inalcanzable…

Fue entonces que Taiga combinó ambas técnicas, y sus largos dedos se incrustaron en mi entrada, mientras su lengua acarició todo lo que alcanzaba, dando de lleno en mi punto dulce lo que provocó un sonoro y fuerte orgasmo tan placentero, que me derrumbó sobre él cual muñeca de trapo que no paraba de temblar, para terminar manchando el pecho de Taiga con mí esencia, mientras yo parecía tener un ataque de asma incontrolable tratando de tomar aire, pero el tigre no paraba de torturarme…. Y no podía controlarme.

Cuando Daiki me escuchó gemir de esa forma, fue como un aditivo a su frenesí y sin detenerse a pensar que podía lastimar a Taiga, comenzó a embestirle con tanta rudeza que en pocos segundos, el falo de Taiga soltó tres poderosas descargas de su semilla directamente en mi rostro, dejando escapar un grito desfalleciente lleno de placer.

Sentí la fragancia fuerte de Taiga en mi rostro y algo de su sabor que cayó en mi boca semi-abierta que trataba desesperadamente de respirar…

Dulce….. suave…. Me siento derretir entre ellos como un cubo de hielo en medio de dos flamas encandecentes.

Y siento envidia, puesto que noté que aun a pesar de haber tenido un tremendo orgasmo, la hombría del tigre aún se mantenía firme y erguida, a la espera de no sé qué más…

Daiki rió y Kagami gruñó molesto… supongo que se sentía humillado al haberse corrido por cómo mi hermano lo poseyó… y yo reí internamente pensando como esto me había excitado nuevamente, ya que mi miembro había vuelto a erguirse al verles y comenzaba a gotear…

No esperé a que ellos se controlaran. Seguí lamiendo el pene de Taiga, paseando mi lengua por todo el glande y deteniéndome especialmente en la punta, metiendo la lengua en la uretra; a lo que rápidamente el tigre comenzó a gemir nuevamente y mi hermano abandonó la entrada del pelirrojo para ir hacia mi trasero….

En un segundo sentí las manos de mi hermano en mi cintura, y de un jalón me alzó cual bebé, quitándome aquel dulce de la boca, a lo que mí puchero se hizo presente, cual chiquillo caprichoso…. Daiki solo sonrió y me besó profundo y posesivo…. Mientras Taiga aún trataba de recuperar algo de su respiración…

No sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero entre sus brazos, mi hermano me llevó hasta el gran sillón que había en la habitación que era para las visitas y dejándose caer ahí me obligó a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él pegando mi hombría a su duro y marcado estómago mientras sentía su falo duro y mojado rozarme, metiéndose de perfilón entre mis nalgas….

No podía evitar estremecerme a cada segundo que su carne intentaba ingresar en mi…. Y luego simplemente se desviaba y acariciaba la total extensión del canal entre mis glúteos…. Él estaba jugando a excitarme y yo… yo jamás pude resistirme a él…. así que simplemente lo estreché con todas las fuerzas que me daban mis brazos y lo besé metiendo mi lengua en su boca hasta lo que más daba tomándole por sorpresa…. Para luego recibirme gustoso y tomar control posesivamente de aquella caricia….

Sus dedos se colaron hasta mi entrada y los incrusto en mi paraje sin misericordia, haciendo que de un solo movimiento me separara de nuestro beso y casi gritara como chica al sentirme invadido de esa forma… los metía y los sacaba sin descanso, mientras volvía a tomar en su boca mis labios temblorosos ya de placer… y es que no podía, ya no podía seguir… mis piernas temblaban y hasta mis brazos pesaban, las veces que tuve orgasmos ya no me permitían seguir… este par de bestias habían consumido todas mis energías y parecían aún no estar satisfechos, por que parecían aún tener ganas incontrolables de devorarme, ya que Pude ver claramente por el rabillo del ojo, como Taiga se había levantado caminando hacia donde estábamos y se había dejado caer de rodillas entre las piernas de mi hermano quedando en mi espalda, la cual de inmediato comenzó a besar y succionar pedazos de piel dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas por todos lados.

Los dedos de mi hermano abandonaron mi entrada y tomándome de las caderas me alzó dejándome en la punta de su erguida hombría, para luego mirarme con sus ojos de fiera directamente a los ojos.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, lo entendí perfectamente….. y es que Daiki estaba preguntando si podía continuar… y yo… yo, aunque estuviera a punto de morir de cansancio, jamás le negaría seguir tomándome… una y mil veces más…

Sin detenerme a pensar, simplemente de un solo movimiento, me dejé caer sobre su hombría, empalándome yo mismo y provocándole un fuerte gemido a mi hermano que incrustó sus uñas en mis caderas provocando que yo gimiera también entre dolor y placer…

Iba a comenzar a moverme, para su deleite y el mío, pero Daiki sonrió y me detuvo, para deslizarse apoyando su espalda en el gran sillón, de forma que me dejó semi- acostado sobre su cuerpo…

\- Decidimos que esto sería entre los tres, no Tetsu – dijo mi hermano acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo perversamente, algo que de él, jamás me asustó – y si no puedes decidirte – agregó guiando su mano hasta Taiga y haciendo que se levantara y se acercara – tendrás que soportar lo que eso significa – terminó sonriendo, y fue cuando un estremecimiento recorrió toda mi espina, cuando sentí en mi entrada penetrada por mi hermano, la intromisión de la carne de Taiga….punzante y demandante.

Grité de dolor al sentirle tratar de insertar su miembro, forzando en demasía el aro de mi entrada… Daiki susurró en mi oído un suave – Relájate y respira – para luego atrapar mis labios en un demandante beso…

Taiga hacía presión para entrar, mientras mi hermano no se movía un centímetro… pero el dolor, el dolor era tan grande que juro, creí me partirían en dos…

Pude sentir como mi entrada pareció fisurarse, pero ninguno se detuvo, y ya no pude evitar gritar desgarrado cuando la cabeza del miembro de Taiga entró en mí…. "muérdeme" susurró mi hermano contra mi oído nuevamente y yo perdido en aquella sensación de dolor, no pensé, solo mordí su hombro con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza….tratando de soportar aquella tortura.

Poco a poco la gran e hinchada extensión de Taiga se coló dentro de mí, arrancando un gemido de mi hermano al rosarse ambas dentro…la Sangre escurrió desde mi entrada, y los dedos de Daiki la atraparon para llevarla hasta mi rostro y mostrármela.

\- Este será nuestro pacto – susurró, lamiendo uno de los dedos manchados con mi sangre – por siempre y para siempre – agregó llevando el otro dedo hacia la boca del pelirrojo, quien lo lamió gustoso…

\- Nuestro pacto por siempre y para siempre, Tetsuya – repitió Taiga contra mi oído arrancándome un suave jadeo a pesar de que ambos no se había movido ni medio milímetro. – no te dejaré ir jamás…y creo que no soy el único con esa idea – medio sonrió desafiando a Daiki con la mirada – Esto será para siempre..-

\- Cuál es tu respuesta entonces – preguntó mi hermano, posesionando ambos dedos con restos de mi sangre y sus salivas delante de mis labios….

 _Yo amo a Daiki…amo a Taiga… y creo que por eso mismo… aquí el único monstruo sin moral…. Sin perdón soy yo… pero.. aún cuando no puedan ustedes entenderme…._

 _Nada puedo hacer…. Nada, absolutamente nada, para cambiar esto… yo…_  
 _Yo no puedo decirme._

 ** _/lo siento/_**

Así que solo pude sonreír simplemente, tomé en mi boca ambos dedos, terminando de limpiar todo resto de sangre y saliva …. Uniéndonos por fin a los tres en algo que solo la muerte podría romper…

Y mientras ellos se mueven eufóricamente en mí interior, carne contra carne, destrozándome en una lucha eterna por dominar y ver quién de los dos es el más importante o fuerte para mi, yo me pierdo en esa sensación de posesión indescriptible viendo como de la nada, a la ventana de mi habitación, una joven mariposa monarca se posa en el marco de ésta, inocente ella, sintiendo y decidiendo si la briza de invierno, le llevará hacia algún lugar desconocido…..o morirá irremediablemente, en medio de aquel frío invierno fuera de esta habitación, que siendo ella tan frágil, nació para ser un mártir…. en una estación que jamás debió ser para ella….

Así como yo….

Si, mi par de bestias me destrozaran, me harán pagar mi pecado…. Pero jamás negaré que aun cuando parezca que no lo disfruto….. creo que es por lo que nací en esta era… en esta ciudad, en este preciso lugar….

Yo nacía para ellos, como ellos, nacieron para mi….

Es una promesa…..

" **por siempre y para siempre…."**

.

.

Continúa…  
.

.

.

N/A mil perdones por demorar tanto, pero hubo muchos inconvenientes que permitieron actualizar. Pero ya estoy aquí y les traje este zukulemtoh cap. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me voy dejándoles una pregunta.

Akashi debe o no saber que Tetsu es su hijo?

Así la. Osa se complica más XD

Prox cap. Con tristeza os digo, será el fiNal

Dios me ampare y proteja XD

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.


End file.
